Elsword : Seraph's Sword
by JinTakeshi
Summary: This is an Elsword fanfiction where my OC (Renato) joins up with the El Search Party, he lost everything he had during a demon invasion. He is then taken in by Lu to become her servant until she finds out the culprit. Going with the Elsword lore, Lu is back stabbed and Ren is separated from her. Ren then trains under his own race, The Seraphs, and begins his journey to find Lu.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon of time... This place used to be… my home…_

I drew my sword out of the foul beast that I slayed, and walked towards the ruins of Vendera, my home. This town used to be a lively, noisy, and filled with joy… Now all that is left is sadness and a large pile of rubble. I could literally feel the souls of every dead, innocent citizen, whispering to me, welcoming me to the land of the despair and death. I kept walking, ignoring the screams and agony that came into my head, the memory of every single people I knew getting killed in the most inhuman way. I kept walking, ignoring the strong, dense curse of this town, which was doomed to be destroyed by the demons. Vendera, the city of blacksmiths, the home of the greatest Velder Knights, now just but a memory.

Slowly and painfully, I made my way towards the pile of concrete which used to be my home. When I saw that small sign which wrote "Falco Familia", tears began to roll down my cheeks and my heart felt as if I was stabbed to the heart by a spear a million times. I let my tears drop, I let my sadness weight me down, but I will not let the people I love now get hurt anymore. No more. Because I am stronger now. Because, I rather get hurt than see others get hurt. Because I am Renato De Falco.

" _Renato, it's time to head to Lanox, I sense a huge threat heading there. It might be the demons."_

"Understood, my Queen. I shall head there at once." I replied as I swing my sword and sheathed it.

" _Be careful, this time it's not a mare muscle head."_

"Understood, I shall proceed with caution." I said with formality.

 _"You know, you can always be more casual to me. Having you speaking like this makes me feel uncomfortable."_

"Understood, my Queen." I replied, smiling.

 _"Seriously Renato… sometimes I think saving you was a mistake."_

I giggled and kept silent as I walked to the exit of the town, leaving the giant, muscular looking statue behind. At least I didn't have to clean my sword from blood stains.

Looking back at Vendera one last time, I left, heading towards the next destination, Lanox, the village with the power of fire.

 **There ya go, I hope ya'll liked it. Sorry if this was too short for some, but my IGs (IGCSE exam) is ending at Nov 14** **th** **2016, so please kindly wait for me to post another one. I will try to post as fast and as much as possible. Till next time, sayonara ~~~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Father… Uncle Nyx… everyone… I failed…_

* * *

 _This blurry image I have… who is that…? Is that mother…? Mother… it's me, Ren… Why are you leaving me? Don't go!_

*Thud*

My eyes flushed open; my hands immediately retreated to my forehead to apply pressure to the pain, another morning with father acting as my alarm. The jab was not some normal jab you can get from normal people, this is a jab of a Velder Knight. My dad smirked from watching me suffer and gave out a laugh.

"Hahaha, Ren you really need to get rid of the habit of oversleeping." said my father.

"Dear El, please don't do that ever again…" I rubbed my forehead.

"Customers are coming in, time to get to the kitchen." He stood up and left the room. He definitely wants me there now, else I won't be eating dinner tonight.

I quickly changed, washed my face and rushed to the kitchen with my toothbrush still in my mouth. I didn't realize it at all, until my dad once again, laughed at my clumsy behavior. The day went on as usual in Falco Familia, the most popular restaurant in Vendera, and also my home. My father is the head chef, and I'm the dishwasher and waiter. The reason for the lack of staffs is my father's insistent on being a father and son only restaurant. And young people here move to Velder to get a better life, so there wasn't really much of a choice for us. Secrets of the dishes also had to be kept, so my dad didn't even bother to hire a chef in Velder.

Despite being one leg short, my father is still able to handle himself in the kitchen. I wasn't worried about him being there. However, if he starts pulling stunts like climbing up the tree to save a cat for an old lady, I will start panicking and volunteer instead. His injury in the battle between the Demons left him in a bad shape, though he still claimed he still hasn't lost his touch. Hell if anyone knows he's actually hiding something, even if he is, I will be the first one to know. I am the "Professional Stalker", claimed by my father because I always knew where he would be and go. It's not hard to track an old man with one leg, really.

At night is where the fun part of every day comes, I get to learn sword art and spar with my father, and also, to learn the way of the Falco family. The Falco family possessed something unique that no other people can do, and that is the ability to control mana and harnessing it, turning it into electricity that can prove lethal to any living being. That's how my father became one of the 12 strongest Velder Knights. I intend to join the Velder Knights as well, to serve and protect everyone I love, but my father had already set my future, being the head chef of this restaurant.

"There's no need for you to fight. Besides, you have the family restaurant to take care of." Says my father, all the time.

Why would I reject? And how could I? A small request from my father to just stay away from the battlefield, and live a normal life for once. It was not easy to get rid of my dreams of being a Velder Knight, but his scar and wounds had shown me the cruelty of being one of them. I'm not afraid to die, but ironically, my father, a Velder Knight himself fears for me.

"What if something happens to you before I die? I'll be a lonely man with no purpose."

It's true my father is holding me back for selfish reasons, but I kind of understand. After all, I only have him left. I only wished that I could continue living peacefully like this, sparring with my father every night, and one day sending him off.

* * *

"Father… can you… tell me… about mother?" I asked, panting and clinging onto the sword.

"Hmm, I guess it is about time I tell you." He sat down on the tree trunk and tossed me a bottle of water.

"Your mother… She was a beautiful woman, perhaps the most beautiful woman I ever seen in my life. I still remember the moment I caught a glimpse of your mom in the headquarters cafeteria… it was love at first sight. Her grayish hair tied up into a bun and her gentleness was the most magical thing I ever saw. I dated your mother for about a year and a half, and we decided to get married. She was a good cook, a good artist, and a good mother. We had you after we first bought this house, and she gave birth to you on 21st July. It's the day where I treasure the most. We were both filled with joy. However, she was later diagnosed by the town's doctor and alchemist that she had a rare disease, or rather… a curse on birth. She only had 1 month to live, and I was left speechless and scared. Her leaving was the most painful thing in my life, more than losing my leg. If only I studied advanced alchemy, maybe I could've used some sacred technique and save your mo-"

I stopped him and gave my father a hug.

"There was nothing you could've done. It was an inevitable death. All I need now is you being here… dad." I started petting his back. My manly father shed his manly tears. It was my first time seeing him crying, and it was that moment when we actually really let loose of all of our emotions.

After that night, I still and only wished that I could continue living peacefully like this, never parting with him. I would have no one else if he did.

But the peace never did last long.

* * *

 _Hell's grasps is just an inch away._

* * *

 **There ya go, chapter 2, covering Ren's background and past (more to come), I know I have exams, but I wanted to write it real bad XD. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed :)** __


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire. So beautiful, so warm.  
Fire. So alluring under the star-lit night.  
If only people knew it's true intention. Destruction._

"Father...?" I said as I applied pressure to my father's wound.

"Ren... you got to escape now." he said as he pushed me to the back door while using his sword as a support. He had sustained a cut on his back but was still holding on, trying to ensure my safety and escape

"No, if we die, we'll die together." I replied, resisting to leave him behind.

"There's no more time, leave now. Son, this is my last wish, that is for you to stay alive, and survive." he said as he placed his hand on my shoulders.

"Grant your father his last wish Ren." said Uncle Nyx as he swung his sword and summoned fire to fend off against the demons.

I couldn't accept my father's decision and continued to resist until my father shouted at me and pushed me into the passageway which leads to safety.

"Go now! Before it's too la-" he stopped speaking and spat blood at my direction. I was stunned, filled with hopelessness and dread as I saw the golden spear pierced through his chest and took away my father's life. I couldn't even speak, not even gasp. My father was dead right in front of me and was tossed away like a bag of rubbish as the demon with golden armor thrown my father's body aside. The demon with golden armor chuckled as he approached me and grabbed my shirt collar and sniffed.

"You... smell like... a Seraphim half-breed... You must be the one!" the demon said as he dragged me out of the passageway and throw me onto the main road. I groaned in pain, holding onto my arm which hit the solid concrete road. I looked around and saw squads of demons, clearing houses, slaughtering people and burning the houses that we all built. Everything was on fire, everywhere was covered with dark red blood, and every second, I could hear a fellow villager beg and scream for their lives. Everything seemed hopeless as I shut my eyes close and covered my ears, wishing only to not witness the dying. Suddenly a strong force grabbed me by the neck and in front of me was a demon wearing a blue-purplish armor, blue eyes, and a very bad breath. On its other hand was a young boy named Jason, the demon's hands were on Jason's shoulders trying to comfort him from the disaster, but of course the young boy knew very well what this monster is.

"Seraph, do you think there is still hope for this boy?" the demons said while it patted the boy's head.

"Y...e...s... you... let him... g-" before I finished my sentence, the demon already made his move.

*Splack!*

The little boy which I knew, Jason, was now headless, lying on the floor with blood pouring out of his neck like a fountain. It was a scene where it will take forever for me to forget. Savage, cruelty, demon.

"You... bastard!" I swore for the first time in my life. "Let... me... go!" I yelled and struggled. But there was no way of escaping this organic shackle that chained around my neck.

Despite the darkness and chaos around us, a small light is still shining down the road.

"Let him go Culzor!" said Uncle Nyx, holding the glowing sword with his right hand.

"I guess my elite forces really aren't much of a fight to you, Nyx Auditore." said Culzor.

"Well, they are kind of annoying if you send 40 of them at once." said Uncle Nyx as he started walking closer towards our direction. The sword he wielded on his right hand is like a blazing sun, burning brightly in the dark night. "Now let him go, before I stick this sword between your eyeballs."

"I'm afraid not, he's required for summoning the most powerful seraphim in Elrios. I need that beast, to claim over the land Luciela and her minions dearly cherish." said Culzor as he lifted his weapon, a jagged-edged sword that gave off a conjuring blue aura.

"Whatever nonsense you're talking about, but if that's your plan to disturb the piece of the demon world and Elrios itself, then I shall not permit it." said Uncle Nyx, battle ready.

All around the area, demons surrounded us and formed a circle, like an arena made of gold-armored demons. The lower ranked demons cheered for their leader, Culzor and jeered at Uncle Nyx, some even debated who will eat his flesh first. Even having all of this chaos, Uncle Nyx kept his composure and ready to face the real threat.

"Ready to die human?" mocked Culzor.

"No, but are you?" After finishing his sentence, Uncle Nyx immediately leaped at the giant demon and slashed furiously. But the demon was not some average demon troop you may see, the swordsmanship is equal to a Velder Knight. It was clear as Culzor effortlessly blocked and countered every single attack Uncle Nyx threw upon him.

"Is that all you've got 12th greatest Velder Knight? What a jo-" before Culzor could finish his sentence he struck Culzor with astonishing speed. "Velocity Strike!" Culzor barely dodged the strike and suffered a cut to his face.

With Culzor staggered and his footing lost, Uncle Nyx summoned another skill that he had under his sleeves, "Inferno Sword!" Swiping Culzor with a burning sword that stretched 2 times longer than his normal sword and blasted a heat wave that turned all demons behind Culzor into ashes. At that moment, I thought there was hope, that maybe we would survive. But we underestimated the leader of these demons, the battle had just begun.

"As expected of the 12th greatest Velder Knight, I'm so lucky I get the chance to kill you." said Culzor, swinging the smoke that created in front of him away.

 _No way, how did he survived that strike? It's not possible!_

"So, I guess you do have some tricks up your sleeves too." said Uncle Nyx, now looking serious.

"Of course, why would I come unprepared?" right after Culzor finished his sentence, he rushed and struck Uncle Nyx with a heavy blow, making Uncle Nyx staggered. But Uncle Nyx came back by performing a somersault backward. Even though Uncle Nyx recovered, wounds and cuts appeared on his face and left arm.

"What did you do?" asked Uncle Nyx.

"Nothing special, just that this sword is one of Scar's collection." laughed Culzor as he furiously struck Uncle Nyx a few more times. Swords kept clashing and every contact Uncle Nyx's sword had with Culzor's sword, he had a wound, slowing him down and making him unable to fend for himself.

"Tch... Nice trick... Guess I've underestimated that sword." said Uncle Nyx, holding onto his left arm, now covered with crazy amounts of wounds.

"Giving up?" mocked Culzor.

"Seems like you win. I've got no mana left." said Uncle Nyx as he kneeled down and offered his head. "But if I give you a less annoyance, give this boy a chance to run."

"Hmm... since you're so nice to stop wasting my time, maybe I'll let him run for 5 minutes while I help myself with cutting you into pieces." laughed Culzor. "But that ain't happening." immediately slashing the defenseless Uncle Nyx.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Eternal Blaze..." said Uncle Nyx trusting his flaming quickly into the demon's stomach while getting slashed by Culzor's sword to his left shoulder. The demon's back quickly exploded into flames and his stomach left a big burnt hole.

"Urgh! H...how... are... you... still... moving...?" asked Culzor, stunned from the powerful strike. "I've drained all of your mana... no... way.."

"Hmph... *coughs blood* I'm not the 'Inferno Knight' for no reason. The moment you set fire to the village, I'm already getting a huge environmental buff. Fighting with fire makes me stronger, and my mana regains much quicker than normal. You've fucked yourself up." explained Uncle Nyx.

Both of them laid on the ground after their sword withdrawn and the demon who acted confident and full of himself stopped breathing and turned into ashes. The rest of the demons retreated back because their leader had fallen, but was still surrounding us. I rushed to Uncle Nyx's side even though I know I could do nothing to heal him. I held him up and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Renato... Live... I can only do so much... if you... somehow... see Aunt Irina, tell her... I love her very much..." the fallen Velder Knight gave his last words and passed.

"No... don't leave me alone... please... there's no one... don't leave me alone Uncle Nyx... no..." I prayed, and prayed, hoping that a miracle would happen. But even El Lady had forsaken us.

 _Why do you have to do this to the good people El Lady? Why? Is it because you don't love us? Or is it because you're not there?_

The remaining demons discussed on what they should do next, "What should we do? Boss's dead." said one demon

"Bring him back to Scar." said the other demon, and the rest agreed.

I couldn't struggle at all when they restrained me and dragged me towards a portal, blue colored and giant. I had no reason to live. I had nobody to live for. I'm just as good as dead.

 _Maybe this is the best way? If I die, I'll meet them..._

Suddenly, another portal appeared this time, a purple one and was decorated with many spears and weapons around it. In the center, a demon with horns appeared and it was a she. Her eyes were light blue, and her hair was pure white like snow, her dressings were as if she's a princess or from a noble family. Immediately as she appeared the demons flinched and started panicking. Other demons wearing blue uniforms, holding spears appeared and pointed at the ones kidnapping me. The noble demon walked towards us and commanded.

"Traitors of my country, surrender yourself and release that boy, or I, Luciela R. Sourcream will personally tear your polluted flesh apart." commanded Luciela.

The demons quickly let go of me and surrendered their weapons to the demons in blue, the whole process was done in an instant, without resistance. Luciela walked towards Uncle Nyx and closed his eyes. "May the El Lady bless your afterlife." said Luciela. "Troops, send this knight's body and that one in the house back to Velder. They need a proper burial."she commanded

She looked at my direction and walked towards me. She then lowered herself and said "Hello boy, my name is Luciela R. Sourcream. I'm sorry for your lost, and I'm sorry I can't do anything for you other than bless you on your journey."

She turned around after blessing me and began to walk towards the portal where she appeared, but my heart told me that I had to repay her, for saving my life and giving respect to Uncle Nyx and my father.

"Miss Luciela!" I ran after her.

"Yes? What do you want?" she replied.

"Please, let me serve you, by any means, I want to repay you for your kindness, and I want to find out who was the one responsible... my friends... my relatives... my father... my home.. they're all taken from me... that person... I want revenge..." I told her.

"I don't need any servants, I have plenty, and revenge will never satisfy your empty heart, it will only give you more pain." she replied

"Please... I beg you..." tears started rolling down my cheek, and I look like I will fall if I get another rejection.

"*Sigh* Fine, come along, but you will serve me as my personal servant and no one else, and once we uncover the person responsible for this, I'll send you back." replied Luciela.

After hearing her words and acceptance, I fell to the ground and thanked her. A 12-year-old boy kneeling and crying, to thank the opportunity given to him. I promised to my father, that I would find the culprit, and bring him to justice. I turned around and said goodbye to Vendera, and followed the demons into their world. A new world for me. A new life perhaps.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here you go 3rd chapter of Seraph's Sword, and revealing another part of Renato's background. Hoho I hope you can imagine things in your head now XDDD. Sending my son to the demon world is hard you know T^T. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed ~**


	4. Chapter 4

_"The strongest enemy is not the person that killed my friends and my family. The strongest enemy is no other than myself." - Renato De Falco_

* * *

"My Queen, it seems like the coast is clear, but I can't find Scar." I informed the person which I serve.

 _"Hmm... there's no way, our scouts could usually see through illusions if there are any, is there some entity trying to disguise as him?" My queen questioned._

"Could be. Would the El Search Party find Scar faster than us?" I wondered.

 _"The El Search Party is nothing compared to our scouts, they're too slow on their game." My queen got jealous right there._

"Well, we can't say they're too slow, they are making progress, besides, we'll need them to help us take care of the troubles in Lanox." I said.

 _"Hmph, so you're on their side?"_

"We're both on the same side in the first place." I said.

 _"Careful, I sense two elite demons nearby." said my queen._

"Understood. I shall proceed with caution." I replied, and drew my sword out of the sheath that attached to my right hips.

"Renato De Falco, survivor of the Vendera Slaughter, father of Alfio De Falco, and the Seraph's Sword" "Have you come here to surrender to Scar?" the two sentences linked just nice, and the voices that came from the left was really familiar

I looked to my left, my sword still at ease, and saw two demons. One with a green glowing blade, and one with an orb by his right hand. They both wore similar armor and had they both had badges that belonged to Scar.

"Jin and In. Long time no see." Despite being friends from the past, I've decided that now they've gone too far to even be considered as 'friends' anymore.

"Hello." "Ren." both of them said.

"Guess we really have to fight huh?" I replied.

"Seems like so." said In "Unless you join us and serve Scar." said Jin "You'll gain unlimited power." said In again. "And you will be written off of Scar's list of execution, which is pointless because he's going to take over Elrios." says Jin.

"He's too lame, conquering the world and all. What kind of rewards does it give you? After everything is dead." I replied

"Peace and quiet." both of them said.

"Peace and quiet? By killing all the innocents and destroying the truce held between humans and demons?" I said as I raised my sword.

"And you?" said In, "Does killing all of our troops and officers makes your pain go away?" said Jin. "Is avenging Luciela." said In, "So important to you?" said Jin.

"No, it's not about revenge. It's about keeping my promise to never let you harm Elrios." I said.

"You poor boy." said In, "Bounded by a promise of a dead lover... so cute." said Jin. "She's so naive." said In, "Her thinking of peace between humans is too naive," said Jin. "We're born to rule." said In, "Not co-exist." said Jin.

I swung my sword and sent shockwaves towards their direction. "We're born to appreciate the things we have. And do not, I repeat, do not disrespect her decisions." I warned them.

"Hoho, does that trigger you?" said In, "Renato De Falco?" said Jin. "You know? You never won a match with us" said In, "Since we were young?" said Jin

"We'll see about that." I said.

After the chat was over, In and Jin jumped down of the giant rock which they stood and readied their weapons.

"Coin Flip?" said In.

"Agreed." I said.

Jin took a 1 ED coin and flipped it. They grinned, confident that they will win the match. We held our positions, waiting for the coin to hit the ground. It's not a normal kid's sparring fight anymore, it's life and death.

*Ding!*

I leaped towards them and slashed furiously while avoiding Jin's strikes and In's spatial manipulation. Being able to witness their attacks when they battled with the El Search Party way before this encounter has boosted my ability to dodge their attacks. Although I was able to dodge their attacks, it wasn't easy for me to hurt them with their strong defense. The twins later decided that they should attack and they went ahead with their tactic number 4, which I already knew when we were young. In was about to suck me in and deal some damage and Jin would slash me with her sword when I fall down.

"Attraction Void!" yelled In, creating a small void that sucked attackers in and exploding when someone is trapped inside, but I already knew he was using it and the secret behind dodging it. But I didn't dodge it, instead, I took advantage of the void and brought myself closer to him so I could give him a good beating.

But I was careless, forgetting Jin will protect her twin brother in close combat.

"Sweeping Slash!" Jin yelled and created a circular slash. I deflected the attack on time and was able to avoid any damage.

"You're still the same." "Ren." they both said.

"You've seen nothing yet." I replied.

"Haha, you're as good as." "Dead!" they rushed at me.

"Null Field." I slammed the ground with my sword, creating a field that slows down enemies and allowing me to absorb all of their energy.

"Wha..." said In. "Is this..." said Jin. I watched them fall right into my trap.

"Ever since you've joined Scar's ranks, you've been too busy destroying peace and corrupting guardians of Lanox. You have no time to even hunt for me. And going on a rampage with the El Search Party allowed me to observe your skills. I know every single new skill you have now, every single tactic. This is the end." I raised my sword, and shouted "Hyperactive : Seraph's Call!"

I summoned a portal leading to the Seraph's dimension and the Warriors of Seraphs sent down magical arrows, swords and spears, impaling and destroying everything in front of me.

"Argh! It's not possible!" both In and Jin shouted in pain as the magical arsenal of Seraphs cut through their flesh.

"How...?" said In, lying on the ground.

"You've never actually won me in the first place. All those practices. I went easy on you two, afraid that I'll hurt both of my dear friends." I said and threw the jade pendant that they gave me to their position. "So long, friends." I said and left, leaving them to bleed out.

 _"Renato..." said my Queen._

"It's war, my Queen. Friendships are destroyed in wars." I replied. "I've been through countless wars, countries, and countries, monsters, and knights, Nasods, and humans, now...humans and demons. Just so you know, it's been 200 years I've stayed in this look." I told my Queen, that ever since I entered that portal, my life changed.

"I will carry on this curse. Until I see her again." I sheathed my sword and walked out of the Grand Cavern.

 _"Lu, I'll kill everyone, everything, even if it's El Lady herself, I'll find you again."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the support so far, and I hope you enjoyed this one, sorry the fight was short, *whispers* (Ren's overpowered anyways, if KOG is to release him, Elrios will be dead).**


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the first, and the last time I'll ever travel through a portal._

* * *

8th of November, the day of the tragedy in Vendera, it's the day that I will never forget for the rest of my life.

8th of November, the day of succeeding my revenge begins, the journey to cleanse evil.

* * *

I stared at my father's body, lying beside Uncle Nyx on a carriage from the demon world and promised to him. "I will find out who killed you, and I will cleanse their soul." I said as I wiped my tears off my cheeks, ready to send him off.

"Please… give him proper burial…" I requested the demon coachman. The demon coachman nodded in reply.

"Come on boy, we don't have all day." Said the demon queen.

"Yes, ma'am." I hurried to her side and followed them to the demon world.

"Call me Master Luciela, and you'll be serving under me once you enter the demon world." She strictly commanded.

"Yes, Ma—I mean Master." I quickly corrected myself before saying the word "ma'am". Her cold, cross-shaped eyes directed at me for a moment and sent a chill down my spine before turning back facing the portal.

"You'll experience some serious side effects when you enter the demon world as a human. Just to notify you that it's not illness or disease." She told me while walking, I nodded in reply.

Master Luciela mumbled a few words and the portal which seemed like a quiet, lonely structure came to life. Master Luciela and her guards entered the portal without hesitation and disappeared. I quickly followed behind them. But of course, there will be hesitation for every human being trying a new thing. Once I calmed myself down, I set foot into the portal. As my foot touches the end of the portal, I felt a strong force pulling me towards the dark void. I lost my footing and was sent flying towards the direction of the pull. It wasn't pleasant at all, being dragged by an unknown force and swirling around like an insect losing control of its flight movements.

"Don't struggle boy, just let go and ride the wind." Said Master Luciela. I did what she said, stopped struggling and not moving. After a few seconds, I was 'riding the wind' like the others.

I saw Master Luciela and the rest of the guards ahead of me and steadily hovering towards the light in front. But before I could catch up with them. A colossal demon appeared and blocking my path. It gave off a menacing aura and the blue flames that surround him didn't make him look any friendlier. It held a giant spear similar to the ones held by Master Luciela's guards. The demon immediately took me as a hostile and it raised it's spear and pointed at my direction, ready to send it flying towards me. With Master Luciela nowhere to be seen, I could only brace for death.

"Abaddon, stand down!" a loud, deep voice echoed through the entire portal. I looked upwards and saw the demon that saved me previously. Master Luciela.

"This human is mine, Abaddon. Stand down." Master Luciela's voice returned to her normal voice.

" _Luciela R. Sourcream, he's a seraphim breed, you must not trust them." Said the demon, Abaddon, facing Luciela._

"Ha, don't make me laugh. This boy can barely ride a portal properly, you think he can harm me? Luciela? Even if he does, I'll make sure he will suffer for the rest of his poor life." Luciela mocked. I flinched from what she said.

" _Hmmm… if that is what you wish."_ Abaddon replied and then turned it's head towards me, _"You may pass."_ Despite allowing me to pass, Abaddon didn't sound too happy about it.

The giant demon then vanished into thin air and I was escorted to the demon world by Master Luciela's guards. Master Luciela bluntly told me that it was for her sake because she didn't want any more trouble like this to happen. Though others may see her as a cold hearted demon, I see a warm woman trying to maintain her status while not showing her weak side of giving help to others. After all, demons are known to be cold and deadly aren't they?

Once we reached the bright light at the end of the portal and step out of it, Master Luciela welcomed me to the demon world. After that, she began doing something weird.

Master Luciela looked at me, and counted, "1.. 2.. 3.. Boom."

*vomits*

"Dear El, what is wrong with me…? *vomits*" for the first time in my life, I've experienced real hell from being 'sick'.

"Just like everyone else, I thought you'd be stronger being a seraph, seems like I was wrong." she laughed and said.

The demons dressed in tuxedos supported me and one held a bucket for me to vomit in. How nice of them.

After my vomiting session finished, the servants brought me to her studies and talked to me alone.

"What was your name again boy?" she asked while sipping her tea.

"Renato. Renato De Falco. People back in the village call me Ren because it was too troublesome calling me by my full name." I replied.

"Renato De Falco, your parents must really love you to even keep you alive." I found that insulting and flinched.

"You're a Seraph. I'm pretty sure you know that's the reason why Abaddon stopped you." she said.

"What's a Seraph?" I replied, honestly having no clue of what she is saying.

"You are really a dumb kid. *Sigh* Okay, here goes the story where the world lives happily ever after with the El Stone maintaining the balance of the whole world. The El Stone is protected by the El Lady, and the El Lady has few protectors of her own, the 6 El Masters, which most of the time neglects her because they need to protect the El damn temples that helps maintain the balance of the world blah blah blah. But that's not it. If everyone is on the defense side, then who is on the attacking side? That's where Seraphs come in. Seraphs, angels who look pure and holy, but deep down, they are assassins that hunt down evil and cleanse their souls. Still helping the world to solve problems. But! They despise us, demons, and because of that, we had a war against them. It didn't end well for the seraphs because we won by numbers. After the war, demons hunt down every single seraph that escaped and killed them brutally. Some even use them as mediums to summon the Arch Seraph. Which no one ever did succeeded. I'm not saying that you're a bad kid, but I can't have you by my side too long. The demon world has rules separate from the human world, even though we trade. One of which includes killing any seraphs on sight. So, Ren, you serve me and only me and keep your mouth shut. Got it?" said Master Luciela, giving a sigh from the long explanation she gave me.

"Yes, Master Luciela." I replied.

"Good, you'll go under training for 1-2 years with the servants first, I will assign you to In & Jin, they're the most compatible ones to teach you anyways. And please, just be human and don't say anything like cleanse, that's what the Seraphs always say." said Master Luciela.

"Yes, Master Luciela." I replied again. I waited in her studies quietly until the demon servants came into her studies to give me a grand tour and start working.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." said Master Luciela, reading the scroll probably from the authorities.

"Master Luciela, pardon my intrusion but Jin and I are here to take the new guy." said the demon. Her name must be In because Master Luciela mentioned earlier anyways.

"Good, take him away before I get a goose-bump out of awkwardness and boredom." yet again she made me feel sad for saying harsh words.

"Right away." In dragged me out of the room with haste and closed the door.

The demon about my height turned around, smiled at me and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, human. My name is Jin. And that little boy hiding behind the pillar is my twin brother In." her friendliness reminded me of the children back at Vendera, innocent and polite.

I shook her hand and introduced myself to Jin before I did to In. "Hi Jin, I'm Renato, you can call me Ren if it's too troublesome. I'm sorry for any trouble I'm causing you guys." I scratched my head.

"It's fine, every new guy needs help and guidance or else you'll get beaten up pretty bad." Hearing that didn't ease my tense body. "That was a joke you know. Hahaha. In! Come out! He's not going to bite you."

The demon about half head shorter than me peeked out and greeted me. "H...i... m..y.. n..a..m..e.. i..s.. I..n.." his voice shook as if he was freezing in Hamel's ice mountain.

"Hi, In, I'm Renato, or Ren if you'd prefer calling me that. Let's be good friends and help each other out" I approached him and held my hand out.

He walked out slowly and shook my hand. His nervousness disappeared when we finally got clear of his fear for a race he never saw in his entire life. "Okay!" He said and smiled.

"Now that everyone knows each other, let's begin the world's most terrifying tour and training ever!" Jin joked and laughed when I told her not to scare me.

 _I guess my new life isn't going to be a bad one after all. *Smiles*_

* * *

 _Or is it?_

* * *

 **There ya go guys. Chapter 5! i'm sorry for the delay, I'm working full-time now and was busy preparing for cosplay. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading, and love ya'll for still following my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

" _If one wants to find true peace, it's best to forget about all the sorrows in the past and start over."_

* * *

My eyelids lifted and I see the same ceiling that I see every morning, the ceiling of my room. I shifted to the left side of my bed and glanced at the annoying clock that I got used to after 2 years. 6 o'clock in the morning.

"I best get dressed." I thought to myself.

I got off my bed and cleaned it up before changing into my new suit, a formal blue tuxedo made fit for me to show a clear identification that I am a personal servant of Luciela R. Sourcream. There were no strict rules on hairstyles, so it saved me a lot of trouble of going to the saloon. There was no free time for me to even cut my hair to be honest, training under In and Jin was pretty tiring. After 2 years, my short hair grew long and my right eye was covered. The side-burns were already past my chin but it was comfortable enough to not cause annoyance. Truth to be told, I fall asleep quicker when I play with my side-burn. In told me I became girly, I totally disagreed. Though I never knew why everyone stereotyped girls to play with side burns, why can't boys do it too? I mean it's our own hair.

Setting the thought aside, I adjusted my tuxedo, collar and everything else to ensure the best presentation to my master, Luciela. I grabbed the badge of the Noblesse, handcrafted by Master Luciela's personal craftsman and exited my room. When I exited, I already saw In and Jin waiting for me.

"Looking fancy Ren!" said In, his shy personality changed ever since he was awarded to be the best junior servant of the castle. He is cocky now, but he knows when to do so and when not to.

"*Gulp* Yeah, that tuxedo suits you a lot, make sure you don't have any mistakes on those buttons though, Master Luciela is kind of like a perfectionist." Jin looked away and said. I'm always confused why she don't look me in the eye anymore. Who knows, girls are like that I guess.

"Morning In and Jin, may I be of service?" I acted like a true servant in any novels.

"Hahaha! Look at your face when you do that!" laughs In.

"In! Don't laugh at him! He's just playing you know." Jin defended me.

"Haha, I'm just playing around Jin, no need to be so serious, and besides, I'm the same rank as you guys aren't I?" I said.

"Well then, let's get to our posts before Master Luciela and the others get angry." In said.

"Alright, see you guys at the cafeteria on break time!" I said.

"S..ee you..!" said Jin.

"Look at you sis! You're blushing! Are you—" before In could finish, Jin quickly pushed In to their post.

"Hahaha… ignore In, come on let's go In." said Jin.

"Haha, you guys never change." I laughed, and moved towards the kitchen.

I opened the door and saw servants already preparing for their own respective breakfast for their masters. Yes, Master Luciela is the ruler of this country and castle, but there are others to help her out in political issues, and besides, it will be a waste of space if only Master Luciela lives in this castle. I moved to my station and quickly made my own toast and ate it before beginning my first day of service. I decided to prepare a dish I used to make at home with my dad, although the thought of it made me feel sad, I feel like it's the perfect breakfast, especially knowing Master Luciela to be the known as the "Sugar Teeth". I called it _"Miele frittelle"_.

I mixed flour with baking powder, salt and sugar and then add some milk, eggs and melted butter to create a batter. Thank El Lady that humans and demons do trades, or else these ingredients would be impossible to acquire. I mean, demon world only consist of slimes and all those horrible stuff. Though the demon snails are pretty tasty if you cook it properly. Then I poured the batter into a hot pan and made 4 flat and circular cakes. I drizzled some honey all over it and added some berries on the top. And of course, nothing beats a breakfast with a good cup of tea.

After settling everything on the tray, I moved over to Master Luciela's bedroom to greet her with the breakfast that I prepared. Its 8 o'clock in the morning now, and most nobles should be up. Though it wasn't the case of Master Luciela. She might be sick, but I wasn't sure, so I used the key I had and opened the door. I found Master Luciela still deep in her slumber. I moved to her side and settled the breakfast on the table beside, and made the decision to wake her up. But after I saw her lying comfortably on her bed, sleeping peacefully, I decided to wait for her to wake up. However, I made a mistake on covering her shoulders with the blanket, which accidentally woke her up. Mistakes of a servant cannot be forgiven so easily, and so I was given an uppercut in the chin for sneaking into Master Luciela's room for no permission. She quickly held up the blanked to cover herself when she saw me.

"You… when have you entered my room…?" said Master Luciela, clenching onto the blanket and shivering.

"Ouch… I'm sorry Master Luciela, I entered the room just a minute ago… I didn't want to bother your sleep… and I want to cover your shoulders or you'll get a cold." I apologized and bowed down.

"Urm… alright, what time is it…?" she asked me, completely clueless.

I turned around and looked at the clock, "8:20 a.m. I was outside for 19 minutes before coming in."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't sleep too late next time..." She said and looked away. "Ren, can you please leave the room for a while…?" she said.

"Right away, Master Luciela." I said and immediately left the room and waited outside.

After 10 minutes, she called me in again and she was fully dressed and her hair was fixed nicely. That was really fast for a girl. I remember how long it took for Jin to prepare when the three of us were going out to shop for ingredients. I think it was 30 minutes?

"Morning Ren, urm… I'm really sorry for that punch just now." She apologized.

"It's fine, Master Luciela, I was at fault for intruding your privacy." I took the fault instead.

"Okay then, please come in." she said.

"Thank you, Master Luciela." I replied and bowed.

Surprising enough, her studies are directly linked to her bedroom. I didn't notice the passage way when I first entered her studies for interview. I brought the breakfast over to her studies and placed it down on her table. She stared at the dish and asked what is it.

"Ren, would you mind telling me about this dish? I've never seen this in my entire life." Questioned Master Luciela.

"Yes, I call this _"Miele frittelle"_ , it's made of flour and other baking items, and topped with honey and berries. It's a simple dish that I always prepare at home. Before it was destroyed that is." I explained and said.

"Okay, thank you for the food." She said, and I left her to enjoy her breakfast.

On her first bite, her eyes glistened and she immediately complimented the dish. "Wow! This is tasty!", she kept on eating, one piece to another until she finished the whole dish.

"Ren, I must say you are a good cook." She said as she sipped her tea. "And to match up with this tea, do you cook most of the time at home?"

"You've overestimated me, Master Luciela, but thank you for the compliment. And yes, I do cook at home, with my father in the family restaurant. Though most of the dishes are handled by him, so this dish is normally given to me and some special friends of mine." I replied.

"They must be very lucky to have you." Said Master Luciela.

"Thank you, Master Luciela."

For the rest of the day, I assisted her in her meetings, political planning and everything a governor would do in the real world. Carrying documents and pouring tea, that's about all there is to it. Suggestions are given to my master from time to time, but normally I wouldn't expect too much of my own opinion, as I've never ruled before. She probably had more experience than I do anyways. But I was happy to serve her and meet her demands regardless.

Sooner and later, days became months, and months became years, time passed so quickly as I served Master Luciela. And after 2 years the thought of revenge quickly faded and all I wanted was to serve her for the rest of my life. Being a servant, isn't too bad after all.

* * *

One day, Master Luciela didn't reply to my morning call, and I had to use the key once again, of course I hoped the same incident didn't happen like last time. But as I entered, I saw Master Luciela pale and coughing in her bed. I immediately went to her side and checked her temperature. 39.5 Celsius. It was really severe, a bad fever. I quickly went to the doctors in the infirmary and asked for any potions or medicine that could help her, but unfortunately the medicine was expired and they had to order a new shipment of it. I ordered the doctors to help me obtain certain supplies of herbs in the medical bank they have and asked the doctors to blend it and make a potion for me. Thanks to my studies in medicine in my free time, I was able to order the doctors to make a potion for me. They were fascinated that I would do so much for my master. Why not? She's the one that saved my life. So I will serve her and make sure she is well and healthy.

While the doctors prepare the potion, I went to the kitchen to quickly make a dish suitable for fever. It's a magic dish that my dad always cooked whenever I was sick. _"Pesce Porridge"_. Or you could just call it fish porridge. While the porridge was cooking, I rushed over to Master Luciela with wet towels and a bowl of water. I placed the wet towel on her forehead, hoping it would at least ease her headache. I also asked the other servants to tell the servants to relay a message for me and they returned to inform me that the meeting with Master Luciela has been cancelled due to her absence. At least I could assure that she could rest in peace without thinking of political stuff.

"Ren… *coughs* I'm fine, let me go to the meeting. It's really important." She said and forced herself to sit straight.

"Master Luciela, I've cancelled the meeting for you, the rest of the governors understood and they will handle the problem themselves for now, so please lie down and rest up. Your condition will get worse if you don't." I told her and advised her to stay in bed.

"Okay… *coughs* thank you so much, Ren." She said and listened to me.

After 30 minutes, I went to the kitchen and grabbed the porridge which I made and went back to her side. I slowly helped Master Luciela up so that she could sit and eat the porridge. However, her appetite wasn't good as well.

"I'm not hungry… I just need sleep." She said.

"Master Luciela, you need food to ensure full recovery, if you have no energy and nutrients, you will have no way to combat that bad fever of yours. I'll feed you, just relax." I said and suggested over and over again.

"I can't believe I'm following your orders… but okay. *coughs*" she finally gave up and finally begin to eat the porridge which I made. "My appetite is back I guess… *cough*" she said as she ate. I think she liked the porridge, but maybe because porridge in the demon world was not really well prepared and most of the time, sucks, so I assume she didn't want to eat that foul food.

After she finished eating, the doctor came in with the potion and complimented me and informed Master Luciela that it was me that gave him the recipe. Of course there was no need for him to inform her that but I thanked him anyways.

"I guess my servant really is something special… *coughs* perhaps I've been underestimating you too much sometimes…" she said and lowered her head.

"It's fine, Master Luciela, I don't mind being underestimated, as long as I'm able to serve you, I'm happy." I opened the potion and poured some into the spoon and fed her the medicine. "Now please get some rest, Master Luciela, I'll be here if you have any requests." I told her and stayed at her side.

"Okay, thank you for everything. I'll… *cough* go to sleep." I helped her lie down and sat beside the bed. "Don't do anything stupid or else I will crush you!" she warned me.

"Yes, Master Luciela." I nodded. She then turned around and fell asleep. The potion's effect was really good, it kept her asleep even until night time, which was great as people with fever need more rest. I decided to stay by her side until the next day, and told In and Jin I won't be joining them for dinner tonight. Jin was a bit upset, but she understood I need to carry out my duty. However, at 3 a.m. in the morning, I grew drowsy and I fought hard to not fall asleep, but tiredness overcame me and I lost consciousness and fell asleep.

 **Lu's POV  
** I woke up at the other side of the bed, facing towards the books I have on the right side of my room. I sat up and touched my head, and the fever was gone. Thanks to Ren's care for me. I look at the left side of the king sized bed, and saw Ren sleeping on his chair, heads down on my bed. He must've been up all night nursing me and ensuring I was covered by the blanket. Well I always have the habit to kick it away, haha…

I looked at his greyish hair, his crossed arms as pillows, and the badge that I personally designed and suited for him. I found myself staring for too long and I looked away. But suddenly, my hands moved towards his head and I patted and stroked his hair. I blushed as I played with his soft hair and I thought of the things he had done for me.

For 4 years, he's been in the demon world, he had not even considered leaving and only focused on learning every single day to serve me better. Making fantastic dishes and making good suggestions a normal man would never have thought. He even shared his about his town and how he used to live with his family, so I was never bored when I was resting. He's by far the most loyal servant that has ever served me. I guess I should reward him somehow. I've only gave him a place to stay, and I haven't even started on the case yet… What am I even doing…

As all this thought ran through my mind, my heart starts to ache as I feel a sense of regret, not helping this poor orphan to get his revenge. But something else made me feel strange and uneasy.

"Am I falling for him…? No, calm yourself down Luciela R. Sourcream. You're a queen, he's a 18 year old human servant, if anyone knows the world would be in chaos. Plus… he's an seraphim." I thought

I looked at Ren again, stroking his hair, I thought to myself again. "But, I guess… love can be given to anyone, and anyone could love anyone they want can't they…" I wondered and wondered, until I finally concluded that I've officially fallen in love with an enemy race and a lowly servant.

"Hehe… I guess it's not too bad." I giggled softly and went back to sleep. He wouldn't be happy if I was awake instead of sleeping anyways. This time, I faced his side. "Good night, Ren."

* * *

 **And there ya go ladies and gentleman, I hope you liked the ship XD. My OC with Lu the Noblesse. I'm sorry if anyone who liked this story had to wait for a long time, but I'm busy until today, Christmas Eve where I could finally begin my story typing. And Merry Christmas to everyone and I wish a happy new year to ya'll. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya'll next time! Chao~!**

 **(Im sorry for previous readers, I've made edits because I messed up Jin and In Xd. Dammit Edward)**


	7. Chapter 7

"My new family, no one can harm them. No one."

* * *

Morning, Ren woke up and stretched his arms, ready for the long day ahead. Although he was tired from yesterday's training, but it didn't bother him because he already got used to those kind of training when he trained with his father. Thinking of his father saddened him again, but he slapped his cheeks and thought that his father would've been with his mom now, in a better place.

Ren got off his bed and opened the curtains on the windows, what he saw was something so bizarre that his jaws dropped. It was snowing in the Demon's Realm. Due to this abnormality, he couldn't help himself but to write down in his diary, 'Today, the weirdest thing happened in the Demon's Realm, snow.' To Ren's surprise, it wasn't cold at all. Maybe it was the barriers protecting the castle. Ren got ready and exited his room with a huge smile on his face. He liked the snow, and he hasn't see snow for a long time now, so it kind of was his best day in the Demon's Realm.

'Christmas is here huh. How nostalgic.' Ren thought and remembered about the previous Christmas parties that his father held for him. His birthday was on Christmas after all.

The moment when Ren exited his room, he was greeted by two of his best friends, In and Jin. In immediately teased Ren for being later than them.

"Ren! You made us wait again!" said In while swinging his arms around Ren's neck and messing his hair.

"In, it's still early." Ren replied and swung his arms around In's neck.

Jin who was standing at the side barged in to stop the two best buddies from creating too much noise and disturbance in the morning.

"In! Ren! You guys need to calm down on the buddy thingy, others are still sleeping you know." Jin said.

Ren and In looked at each other and decided to drag Jin into the buddy circle and instantly launched at Jin. Jin who didn't want any part of this wanted to shout, but resorted to squeaking instead.

"*Squeak* Not… now guys…" Jin said and her face reddened because Ren was being too close to her.

"Hmm? I don't see anything wrong with hanging around with my friends." Ren said, obviously not knowing the situation.

In who was on the left side of Jin suggested that they should head out to the town to do some shopping for each other's presents. After all, it was their day off and it's Christmas tomorrow.

"Alright! Let's head out!" In declared loudly, and the windows of the dorms all opened uniformly and the demon servants all pointed their finger to their mouth and signalled them to keep quiet. All in sync.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" the sound was so amplified the trios got embarrassed and hurried away.

* * *

The three of them exited the castle and headed towards the demon town where it is now covered in snow. In and Jin were also amazed by the strange phenomenon that is happening right now their jaws couldn't close. That was because they never saw snow in their whole life.

'I wonder who made the Demon Realm snow…' wondered Ren, but he dropped the thought and smiled. 'Whoever it is, I'm thankful.'

After 3 hours of carriage transport, the trios arrived at the town, In decided that he wanted to go separately from them, and went straight ahead.

"I'll see you guys after 2 hours! Let's meet up at that huge fountain over there!" said In as he ran and waved goodbye. While he was looking back at us, he accidentally ran into a pole. Jin and Ren couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

Jin suddenly realized it's only the two of them and her face turned red again. She thought to herself.

'Isn't this… something they called… urghhhhh… a date…?' Jin thought as she rubbed her hands.

Ren who was curious on what was happening to Jin touched her forehead. Ren questioned Jin.

"You're not sick right? If you are, I'll escort you back." Said Ren, touching Jin's forehead.

Jin was so embarrassed from Ren's touch she quickly threw a punch on Ren out of reaction. It landed and Ren who received it rubbed his cheek from the pain.

"Ouch. Haha, nice trick!" said Ren and laughed.

"Oh El, I'm so sorry!" Jin quickly apologized.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's go do shopping before In finishes his!" said Ren, smiling at Jin.

Jin who heard it nodded happily. "Yes! Let's go."

As the two of them walked down the street while looking at the stores, Ren thought of what to buy for his master.

'What would Master Luciela like… Hmm…' he put his hand on his chin and thought.

Jin who saw Ren looking troubled asked. "You having a hard time thinking what to buy?"

"Yeah…" Ren said as he scratched his head.

"Well, for me, as long as the present is filled with love of the person giving it, and the intention, it doesn't matter whatever the present is." Jin said while smilling.

Ren realized and he hit his head for thinking about that. "Haha, thanks Jin! I totally forgot about the point of Christmas."

Jin smiled again and then saw something in the blacksmith that she really wanted to buy for Ren. A sword. Whenever Ren used a sword that was provided in the training room, it broke easily because it couldn't handle Ren's power, seeing that, she wanted to make a custom one for him.

Jin immediately asked Ren if she could have her own time as well. "Ren, is it okay for you to look separate than me? I want to make it a surprise." She rubbed her hands again.

"Sure! I'll go look at that shop over there, let's meet up at the fountain later then!" Ren smiled and agreed.

Jin felt happy that she could at least surprise Ren and give him a good present. Jin wasn't really girly and only knew about weapons. She is the most powerful junior swordsman after all. Jin thought to herself,

'I can't bake or sew, I guess giving what I like is okay too.' Jin smiled.

* * *

Ren on the other hand was still troubled, not knowing what to buy. Then he saw a small demon child crying at the side of the street. Ren walked up to him and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong little kid?" asked Ren, petting the child's head.

"I... I'm… I'm… lost…" he said as he rubbed his eyes, sniffing.

"Don't worry, I'll try to find your parents okay? Stick by my side until then." Ren said and held the child's hands.

"Okay… thanks mister." Replied the child.

"When did you last see your parents?" Ren asked.

"In that alley… I was playing around here and then I lost them…" said the child.

"Alright, the alley doesn't look safe to me, so stay here for a bit, I'll take a look." Ren said, and went to inspect if it's safe. Unfortunately, it was a dead end, and he sighed and decided to turn back.

Ren turned around and headed back to the child but the exit was blocked by two buff and huge demons. The child stood in between them and laughed.

"Haha, you fell for the trick! Besides, I won't let humans like you help me in the first place!" laughed the child.

Ren was speechless, but he kept his composure and asked, "What do you want?"

"Money, idiot!" the child laughed again. "Or these hungry misters' are going to beat you into pulp!"

"Hmm… No." Ren replied. The child and the two buff demons faces turned.

"You sure you don't want your life?" asked the child.

Ren didn't listen to the child and replied instead, "By the order of Queen Luciela R. Sourcream, I will defeat my foe with my sword, and bring justice upon them!" said Ren as he drew his sword and pointed at them.

The child burst into laughter and mocked Ren. "Hahaha, you? A servant of Luciela the queen? No way."

Ren gave an empty laugh and took out the badge of the Noblesse and showed them. "Does this look like a joke? Surrender now and I will see you to the dungeon without harm."

The two giant demons shook from fear on the sight of the badge. It was indeed the badge of the Noblesse. The child said again "It… m..must be fake! Guys, attack him! Tear him into pieces!"

The two demons hesitated but later charged at Ren.

"You left me no choice." Said Ren as he enhanced his sword with his electrical powers and swung it.

The demons charging at Ren didn't stop but roared loudly. As the demons get closer to Ren, he ran up the wall and then kicked off to get momentum and slashed the demon on the right.

The demon roared in pain, it was a deep wound to the shoulder, the second demon then swung his fist at Ren, but he blocked it effortlessly. Ren was showing true swordsmanship to the demons through his furious and quick attacks, the enhanced sword pierced through the demon's flesh easily and caused heavy damage. But the demons were well built so his attacks seemed almost useless. Although the demons did slowed down overtime, Ren's sword was already reaching it's limit.

'This is bad, the sword isn't going to last any longer.' Ren thought as he looked at the cracks on his sword.

"Where's the confidence you had, human?" mocked the child.

Ren ignored the mockery, and thought. 'This is a bad timing, but I have to. Plasma Quake once will destroy the sword already. Other skills will cause too little damage, or too much to the structures.'

Ren panicked a bit. But he took the bet. He enhanced his sword one more time, stacking up the already glowing sword, making it more deadly than before. The two demons shook slightly, still in pain, but still able to take down Ren.

"I'll finish you with one blow." Said Ren, as he prepared himself for the final blow.

"Haha! Go charge at him!" the child commanded the two demons. The two demons roared and charged at the tiny human again.

Ren jumped vertically and spun to gain momentum for his strike. He then struck the ground with his sword and shouted "Plasma Quake!"

*Clang!*

The sword broke into pieces, but the ground created a huge crack and the large amount of electric energy travelled along the alley and struck the two demons who was charging. It stunned and knocked the two demons out of the alley and crashing into the store behind it. The demon child couldn't believe the power displayed by the human and quickly escaped. Ren panted and looked at his damaged sword.

Ren sighed again, and sheathed the broken sword. Although it was pointless, he had to return the remains of the sword anyways. He walked out of the alley and saw Jin.

"Oh El, Ren are you okay?" Jin ran to Ren worried.

"Yeah… the sword broke again though." Ren replied, and showed that he was unharmed.

Ren patted on his clothes to remove the dust from the battle and then he realized he hasn't bought his present yet and told Jin to wait for him at the fountain.

"I'll be back soon! I need to get my present before we return! Wait for me!" Ren ran off and waved at Jin.

Jin smiled and held the custom sword she ordered and said in a low voice. "I'll wait."

* * *

Ren had bought gifts for Jin and In, but not for Master Luciela yet, a dagger for In, since he wasn't good with close combat and a potion for repairing bad skin for Jin since her face was always red, he assumed she had bad skin.

"Damn it! I can't think of anything!" Ren said as he scratched his head in frustration and continued walking.

Then an old demon asked Ren. "What's wrong dear human?" She was a clockmaker of the clock shop.

"I'm having a hard time finding a present for someone…" Ren replied.

"Oh dear, is it for someone you treasure? I've always had trouble looking for gifts for my husband before we got married. But I realized later, the only gift I really wanted to give him was what I could give. Love and time." Said the old demon.

'Time.' Ren thought of something.

"Miss, can I make a custom watch here?" Ren asked the old demon.

"Why yes, what is it my dear?" replied the old demon.

"Two pocket watches. I want it to be at the same time, and a specific engraving. Is it okay if you could finish by today?" said Ren.

"Yes dear, I'm old, but don't underestimate me." She laughed and walked into her shop. Ren went inside with the old demon.

After half an hour, the woman came out of her counter and showed Ren two identical pocket watches with the engraving of the Noblesse. The old demon was surprised that Ren was a servant of the demon queen Luciela, the Noblesse, ruler of the region here.

"I didn't know you were a servant of Queen Luciela dear. She must be very lucky to have you dear." Said the old demon.

"Thank you so much Miss, I'm sorry I don't have time to talk that much, I'd really like to, but I have very little time to return to my friends and back to the castle." Ren felt really guilty and sad that he couldn't sit down and talk to the old demon about her life.

"Don't worry dear, drop by anytime you like. The door is always open for customers dear." Said the old demon smiling at Ren.

"Thank you Miss, how much is the watches?" asked Ren. The old woman held Ren's hands and closed his hands with the watches on his palm.

"You can have it dear, love is priceless, it cannot be bought." Said the old demon.

"I can't possibly…" before Ren could finish, the old demon smiled at him again. Ren nodded. Although Ren still didn't understand, he thanked the old demon and bit her farewell and promised he'd come again. Ren then hurried to the fountain where his friends were waiting.

"You're late for real this time Ren!" said In.

"Sorry! Haha, I got all of your presents!" said Ren.

"There's 3?" asked Jin.

"One is for Master Luciela." Ren smiled and said.

"Ohhhhh!" In jumped at Ren and gossiped. "You're in love with the Master?"

"That's not… I just wanted to buy something for her…" Replied Ren, his face turned red this time.

Jin giggled and said "Time to get back to the castle or else our day off tomorrow will be gone!"

"Crap! Let's go guys!" said In.

The three of them walked into the distance, laughed, shouted, shared.

* * *

"He's the one."

"Really? He looks weak, nyahaha."

"He hasn't awaken yet. Wait till you see his true powers."

"Hmm… I'll wait when the day comes where I could test his powers."

"Don't be foolish, Karis. He can obliterate the entire Demon race alone. That is if, we don't kill him before that happens."

"… That's scary. But he's under Luciela's protection, we can't do anything yet."

"Then we'll kill her along with him, she's the reason why we're so weak. We're supposed to rule the world, but she talks about peace with co-existence, foolish, really foolish. Besides, you wanted Luciela's place isn't it?"

"… Fine."

"Then it's decided."

The demon general held his weapon, a huge sword with dark blue flames and pointed at the Noblesse's castle.

" _The Queen of the Demon Realm."_

" _The last of the Falco family, and the first Seraph's descendant."_

" _Fantastic. Just fantastic."_

" _I, Scar, will bring salvation to the Demon Realm."_

 **There ya go guys, sorry for the long delay, I was really busy writing a song for my graduation and prom night. I hoped you guys enjoyed the story and thank you for waiting patiently until now. Next chapter, is where all the fun begins. Kwahahaha.**

 **DiE : "… That's my laugh."**

 **Me : "You're not in this story DiE. I love you, but no."**

 **DiE : "Fuck you."**


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas day…

Aside from having fancy decorations all over the castle and freezing cold temperature, everything went on as usual in the Noblesse's castle.

Ren got out of bed freezing and quickly changed, and before he got out of his room, he grabbed the presents which he bought yesterday with the twins. At the opening of the door, In jumped at Ren and yelled.

"Merry Christmasssssssssss~!" In yelled as he wrapped his arm around Ren's neck.

"In, you need to calm down, and it's still early so don't shout." Jin said.

"Haha, Merry Christmas guys!" Ren said while wrestling with In.

"Sheesh, you guys will never grow up." Jin said, then mumbled to herself, "Not that I mind…". She blushed a bit.

"Did you say something Jin?" Ren asked. Jin just shook her head in reply.

After all that was settled down, the three of them began to exchange gifts they bought for each other. In started first.

"Guess what I got for all of us?" He said as he revealed his present. 3 jade pendants for the three of them. "Well, I just want all 3 of us stay as friends forever, so I thought of this." In scratched his head.

"Wow In, thanks!" Ren thanked In happily for the gift and attached it to his side pocket. "This suits us a lot, haha!"

After the three of them attached their own respective jade pendant, Ren was the next to give his presents to his dear friends. When In received the dagger that Ren gifted him, he grabbed onto Ren and said thank you while pointing the dagger to Ren's neck.

"Haha, thanks Ren, now I can stab you in close combat instead of using my clumsy sphere." said In as he stopped grabbing Ren's neck and inspected the engraving on the blade in awe.

"You're welcome, just train using that before you use it for real combat." Ren said.

Ren then handed his gift for Jin. Jin was surprised and misunderstood for a moment before Ren explained it to her.

"Do… I have bad skin Ren?" Jin said nervously, while being slightly happy because Ren took notice of her.

"Oh... well… your face turns red from time to time, so I was thinking this could help." Ren explained.

"Oh… haha, thanks." Jin smiled and blushed. It was her turn and she gave In some weird looking chains to attach to his sphere.

"Oh cool! Now I can do some more damage with these things!" In quickly attached the chains to his sphere. "Thanks sis!" Ren just stared as he was confused with how the chains even fit the sphere.

"They're modifications to In's sphere, it will make enemies in In's space manipulation bleed and hurt more. And it's something he wanted a long time ago so I figured to buy him one." Jin explained. Then she took out the custom sword that she ordered for Ren. She held it nervously and gave it to Ren while blushing.

"I hope you'll like this..." Jin said as she gave Ren the cylindrical wrapped present.

When Ren opened the present, he was wowed by the engraving and the sturdy blade on the sword. He then thanked Jin for the present.

"Wow! Thanks a lot Jin! It's not too light or heavy, I like it!" said Ren as he swung the sword around.

"I'm… glad you liked it. It's made of element shards to conduct electricity, so your powers should work well using it." Jin explained while curling her hair with her fingers.

"Wow, I can't thank you enough for this, I'll test this sword in the training room later!" Ren said and sheathed the sword.

"Guys guys, it's 8 o'clock now, we need to go!" said In.

"Oh El, let's go In." said Jin.

"See you guys later!" Ren waved goodbye and ran to the other direction the twins went.

"Bye!" the twins said and accidentally knocked each other's head as they ran off. The sight of them arguing while running made Ren gave off a laugh.

* * *

Ren prepared a classic Christmas breakfast for Master Luciela, special gingerbread waffles with some sugar icing and berries topped on it. He also made hot chocolate to match up the dish. He kept the present he wrapped beside the drink on the tray, so Master Luciela could open it when drinking. Ren then entered Master Luciela's room when he finished preparing.

*knock knock*

"Oh, urm… please wait for a moment Ren." Master Luciela said while quickly finishing her hair. She wanted to look special at least for once and not just tie a pony hair and normal noble clothes. (She's dressing up in Noblesse's promo clothes)

"Yes, Master Luciela." Ren replied and waited patiently. He used a tiny amount of his electrical powers on a cloth to keep the dish and hot chocolate warm while Master Luciela takes her time.

After around 10 minutes, Master Luciela opened her door.

"Sorry for the wait… please come in." Master Luciela said.

"It's fine, Master Luciela. Thank you." Ren said humbly and entered the room. He then set the tray on Master Luciela's dining table and introduced the dish to her. "This is a gingerbread waffle with icing and some berries, it's a simple breakfast I used to make on Christmas. And the drink is hot chocolate."

"Thank you, it looks delicious and… still warm after so long outside in the cold." she said embarrassingly because Ren had to endure the cold wind outside too.

"I used a cloth and a tiny amount of my powers to keep it warm, it's not a problem." Ren explained. Master Luciela nodded and then started to eat.

Her eyes gleamed as she took her first bite and she pressed her hand to her cheeks and accidentally gave off a squeek. She was overwhelmed by the sweet and gingery taste of the waffle and the icing on it. The insides was filled with dark chocolate filling. The meal was balanced and not too sweet to be considered a dessert. She then drank the hot chocolate and complimented Ren's cooking skills and ability to understand her taste.

"Ren, this is… delicious, are you sure you're not a 5 star chef's son?" Master Luciela asked and stared at him.

"Thank you Master Luciela, but no I'm not, a 5 star chef's son, haha." Ren said as he gave of a small laugh.

"Hmm… I'm not convinced, but okay." Master Luciela continued to drink her hot chocolate unconvincingly and saw the gift Ren has placed on the tray for her. She then took it and asked Ren.

"Is this present… for me?" asked Master Luciela.

"Yes, Master Luciela. We are celebrating Christmas for the first time in the demon world, so I wanted to gift something to you." Ren smiled and said.

"Thank you very much, Ren." Master Luciela thanked Ren and opened the small box. Inside she found two pocket watches identical to each other, having the Noblesse's symbol and inside the pocket watch casing was a phrase Ren written.

'Our love will last by Noblesse's blessing, and till death do us apart."'

"Ren…, is this…" the Noblesse blushed and looked away.

"No, you're misunderstanding, Master Luciela. It's for when you find your partner. I passed by a watch shop where this old lady who told me about her husband. It gave me inspiration when she told me all she needed to give was love and time and nothing else." said Ren, his face slightly red as well for thinking the two of them being together.

"*cough* Oh… I see." Master Luciela gave a fake cough, but still blushing.

Then the door knocked on and one of the lower ranking servants delivered a message to Master Luciela. She was needed in another noble's room for a small meeting.

"Alright, I'll head over right away." said Master Luciela.

"Thank you, Master Luciela." said the servant.

"Shall I follow you, Master Luciela?" asked Ren.

"No, it's fine, could you please help me check through some of the scrolls on my desk, it's regarding funding for the ones that need help, I trust you're able to do this, Ren." the Noblesse smiled at Ren, entrusting the task to him.

"I will do as you command, Master Luciela." said Ren as he bowed.

"Good, I will see you in a while." said Master Luciela as she left the room.

* * *

"Hmm… She's definitely taking her time… but I guess it must be something important." said Ren as he stretched his arms after checking through all of the scrolls. He then looked at the window and saw the sky was already getting dark.

"It's that late already? I wonder if Master Luciela will be okay…" Ren was getting worried and the door in front of him opened.

Master Luciela walked into the room holding a present. Ren quickly stood up and greeted her.

"Welcome back, Master Luciela, is the meeting well?" asked Ren.

"Yes… and urm… about that…" Master Luciela trailed her words.

"Is that a present you got from Master Kyen?" asked Ren.

"No… this is for you…" Master Luciela then apologized for getting Ren a present late. "I'm sorry… I forgotten about presents on Christmas…"

"Oh, thank you so much, Master Luciela, I appreciate it. It's fine Master Luciela, it's everyone's first time here." Ren smiled happily and received the gift. When he opened the gift, he saw a greyish coloured scarf, on first sight, it was definitely hand sewed.

"Can I ask if you sewed it, Master Luciela?" asked Ren.

"Urm… Yeah… it's my first time, I hope it's not too bad." said the Noblesse, blushing and worried that the scarf isn't in good quality. "I had some bad loops around it… I apologize for that."

Regardless of the bad loopings, Ren complimented on the work of his own master.

"It's nicely made, Master Luciela. I cannot thank you enough." he smiled and said.

"I'm… I'm glad you liked it Ren." said Master Luciela. Ren then took up the scarf and tried to wear it, he never wore a scarf before so it was tough for him.

She then approached Ren and helped him.

"No no, Master Luciela, I can handle th-" before Ren could finish, Master Luciela already started helping him to wrap the scarf around his neck.

"Sheesh, even though my servant know how to cook he can't wear a scarf properly." said the Noblesse, her mood completely changed from being embarrassed to slightly annoyed.

Then when Master Luciela realised she was so close to Ren, she blushed and avoided Ren's eyes. Ren stood still and looked away as well while Master Luciela continued. After it was done, they remained on the ground they were standing and occasionally gave exchange glances at each other.

"Urm… Master Luciela?" Ren asked nervously.

"Yes…?" Master Luciela replied.

"I apologize if what I say is insulting, but can I uh… stand a bit away from you, not because of anything… just that it's a bit awkward to stand so close to each other." said Ren nervously and he apologized.

"Yes…" the two of them then took a step back and took a breather.

After everything was calmed down, Master Luciela then asked Ren to sit down on her bed as she wanted to give another gift to him.

"Ren… could you please… Urm… close your eyes for a bit? It's a surprise." said Master Luciela.

"As you wish, Master Luciela." Ren closed his eyes under her command.

Ren whose eyes was closed wondered what the next present would be, but he thought that it would be rude if he wanted more. He also thought that I should've bought one more extra present for Master Luciela for situations like this. Then, he felt a soft sensation on his lips, it was warm and slightly moist. It felt like skin, then Ren's eyes opened out of curiosity and saw Master Luciela in front of him. Her lips was touching his.

Ren was surprised and stunned, his body couldn't react to what he was seeing now. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt comfortable instead of awkwardness. Yes sure, having your master kissing you is awkward but it felt different. Then Master Luciela opened her eyes and saw Ren's eyes already open. She quickly retreated and scolded Ren.

"W… w… when did you open your eyes?! I didn't ask you to open them y… yet!" said Master Luciela, her voice shook.

"Urm… I'm sorry…" said Ren, his voice shook as well. "It's just… I was curious…I apologize for going against your command."

The two then looked away and then they stared back at each other. Master Luciela then held out the pocket watch to Ren. Ren was really surprised that Master Luciela would give it to him, does that mean…?

"Wait… I'm just a lowly servant… I can't do anything major like you Master Luciela… Wh-" Ren stopped speaking when Master Luciela kissed him again.

"D… don't say that… You're not lowly… it's just… we're in different terms… Ren… truth is… ever since you started serving me… attending to me… and nursing me… I was really happy and looking forward to meeting you everyday… Days passes by like hours, months like days. I wasn't lonely anymore and I enjoyed my time with you. Yes… you can't do anything major, but I don't mind… I'm sorry if I'm selfish… and if you have someone else in mind… I'm sorry." Master Luciela confessed her feelings and looked down. She couldn't show her face due to embarrassment. She was definitely acting selfish.

Ren who was stunned go through his thoughts, his feelings towards her and the reason why he had been blushing so much when the twins talked about the two of them, he then stood up and confessed to Master Luciela's. It was a tough one for him but he thought that he had to confess his feelings as well.

"I… I feel the same way everyday… just serving you… taking care of you… and assisting you was all I need to erase my pain of losing everything… Days passes by like hours, months like days. I really enjoyed as well. I don't want revenge anymore… I just want to serve you everyday… continue on like this… I just want to spend time with you and protecting you. Even if I die protecting you… I'm happy..." Ren confessed his feelings and looked away embarrassingly.

"Ren… I… I love you..." said Master Luciela. She then held out the pocket watch to Ren. "Will you… please accept this…?"

"I… I love you too… but… I can't be with you… the demon realm will go into chaos if they find out…" Ren said as he looked away.

"Then I will destroy the demon realm… if that's what it takes…" said Master Luciela.

"Master Luciela…" Ren then decided that could be in a relationship with Master Luciela, but not officially. He then took the pocket watch after thinking through it thoroughly. He then looked at Master Luciela and declared.

"Master Luciela… I will serve you and be by your side for the rest of my life." said Ren and then hugging Master Luciela.

"Thank you, Ren…" said Master Luciela as she hugging Ren back.

"It's late now Master Luciela… I think I should go back to my dorm before anybody finds out…" Ren said as he pushed Master Luciela's shoulder softly.

"Please… stay for tonight…" said Master Luciela, hugging Ren tighter. "I'll create an illusion to cover up…"

"As you wish... Master Luciela..." Ren said and hugged her back.

"You don't have to be so formal anymore… just call me Lu…" said Lu.

"As you wish, Mas-, I mean… Okay, Lu..." said Ren.

"*Giggles* You never change." said Lu as she kissed Ren once again.

 **The two of them then spent the Christmas night together in Lu's room, the feelings of the couples towards each other was finally confessed to each other. They were relaxed and they felt more comfortable with each other. But what comes next, is the last thing they ever wanted.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait guys, and thanks for giving support and patience. Thanks for reading all of my chapters up until now and I will try my best to write more meanwhile. Ren X Lu forever :3**


	9. Chapter 9

" _I wish I could thank the person that supported me for so long… It's too late… but thank you…"_

* * *

" _Urgh… where am I…"_ Ren said to himself.

"Ren… Run… And live…"

"No… I'll never leave you behind Lu!"

"It's too late… Run… *kugh*" Lu said as she spat out blood.

"Let her go General Scar!" Ren said as he raised his sword.

"I'm afraid not… Karis, it's all yours." Said General Scar.

"My pleasure. Kyahahaha!" Said General Karis as she swung her scythe down at Ren's back, which ended up having Ren badly wounded, but he was still standing and decides to dash to Lu.

Karis then unleashed a hail of dark spheres at Ren who tried to run towards the chained Lu.

"Death Strike!" Karis swung her scythe sideways and called upon a deadly spell, unleashing a hail of dark spheres which exploded on impact.

Ren used the explosion and launched himself towards Lu, and he grabbed the chains which strapped around Lu's limbs.

"I'm never leaving you! Not until I die!" He yelled and tried to cut the chains with his sword.

But it resulted in having his own mana drained. The chain then inflicted damage on Ren's right hand and sent him falling down to the abyss.

"Ren…!" Lu watched Ren fell down the abyss, slowly distancing away from her. Her eyes were filled with tears, her soul filled with regret, that she, the demon queen couldn't even protect her servant. Her lover.

The two of them were still looking into each other's eyes even though the distance between them was getting larger, until Ren was engulfed by a mysterious portal, they called for each other.

* * *

Ren's eyes flushed open and he swung his sword in a wide arc, generating a huge shockwave that blew away a dozen of trees.

"General Scar! Show yourself!" Ren yelled as he stood up and looked around the forest. He then began to go on a rampage to find the enemy who he resented. The enemy that he wanted to kill.

After Ren gone on a rampage and slashed down another few dozen of trees, he calmed down and concluded that it's a nightmare.

"... It's a nightmare." he said and tears began to roll down his cheek as he laughed in despair.

The voice in his head began to speak to Ren, slowly dragging him to the verge of killing himself.

" _Weak, weak, weak. That's the reason why you can't save her."_ Said the voice.

"Shut up!" Ren yelled.

" _You can't deny that you're weak, even after absorbing your family's greatest treasure, the Falco's forbidden formula, you're still unable to do anything to save her."_ Said the voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ren yelled back at the voice, which was a hallucination of himself.

Ren who continued to argue with himself then finally let loose of his power, demolishing the entire forest in one go.

"Shut up… Shut up… Grahh!" Ren shouted and let loose of his Electromagnetic Pulse which electrifies the surrounding environment and stuns enemies. The whole forest was blown away.

After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and took a sip of the potion he got from an alchemist near the town. It was to control himself from going insane again. Although he treated this potion like a painkiller instead.

"... I'm running low on this potion…" he said as he shook the potion bottle.

Ren decided to head to the town just out of this forest, although the forest is no longer a forest.

* * *

Once he reached, everyone in the town stared at him in fear and avoided him. He was known as 'Blitz Berserker'. The person who has turned to the dark side and did the forbidden, so that he could obtain the power to save everyone he treasured.

"Blitz Berserker is here… everyone head back to your homes." the mayor of the town told the citizens.

Ren simply just ignored the new nickname he had, and continued walking towards the alchemist's shop.

Ren had came to this shop for several times to get his medicine, and the shopkeeper already got used to having him around everyday. Although others think that Ren is just forcing the alchemist to give him whatever he wanted, it's not the case. He entered the shop through the back door, every time he would knock the door twice before going in. The bell would ring when he opens the door, and the alchemist would bring the potion over to him. It was as if like a daily routine.

"Hey Ren, here's your potion, and the fish is on the house." Said the alchemist as she smiled and gave Ren his potion and some baked fish.

"Thanks, Liz." Ren thanked the alchemist and ate the baked fish she gave him silently.

When Liz looked out of the window, she saw the entire forest gone, again.

"... Did you use Overdrive again…?" Asked Liz, who looked at Ren worryingly. Ren nodded and spoke.

"I need stronger potion…" Ren said.

"Ren… It's not good to keep consuming El Essence like that…" Liz said as she held out her hand at the potion and enhanced the effects using a magic spell.

"I have no choice…" Replied Ren, as he took a sip of the potion after Liz had enhanced it.

"Just… try not to use Overdrive too often okay?" Liz said worryingly, she's scared that Ren would go insane.

"... I'll try." Ren replied hesitantly, he knew when going into the demon portals, he had to use it on the higher ranking demon officers.

Overdrive was a new technique Ren acquired after 2 years of continuous training and battle with the demons, he invented it through the guidance of his father's notes, but he wasn't able to master it until he absorb the Falco's forbidden formula. Dark El fused with Wind El using a potion passed down by the Falco family. The results of absorbing the new formula were… outstandingly, making the users many times stronger than before, but the side effects were making the user go insane, seizures, and others unknown.

He just got used to his new power, but it wasn't long until the side effects kick in. Everyday since last week, he's been having nightmares of the past and sudden seizures due to his fear of failure. Ren is afraid that Lu is dead.

When he first entered a demon portal which appeared randomly behind the mountain of the town, he was able to travel to certain regions of the Demon Realm and get valuable information on demon officers and the whereabouts of Lu. It seems like Lu was alive, but rumours spread around the ranks recently that she was killed as the screaming in the chamber had stopped.

"Ren…? Are you okay?" Liz asked nervously, Ren was staring down at the table for a long period of time and have shaky hands.

"... Lu can't be dead… She can't…" Ren said as his hands shook vigorously, then his body started shaking as well.

Ren was having a minor seizure because he's having doubts of Lu being alive.

Liz quickly held Ren to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like cutting down her shop or hurting himself.

"Ren, calm down, everything's gonna be fine…" Liz hugged Ren as tightly as she could.

"... No… I can't… Let Lu… die… I'll kill them… I'll kill them all… Grgh…" Ren said as he tried to pull Liz's arms away.

"No… Ren, calm down, or else you'll hurt yourself!" Liz said as she gripped tightly. She was only able to hold on for a few minutes until Ren got loose and pushed her away.

"Let… go!" Ren yelled as he pushed Liz away.

Liz was pushed back and hit the cupboard behind her. She fainted from the impact and fell. Ren quickly moved out of instinct and caught her. He was still shaking but could manage his movements now.

"... I'm sorry Liz..." Ren said as tears begin to roll down his cheek again. He couldn't even protect the person who is helping him, and instead, he harmed her.

Ren carried Liz up to her room and put her down on her bed. He sat beside her and tried his best to nurse her back to health. Even though it was not necessary due to her demon powers, he still sat beside her. He was also planning where to go next, since he's been troubling her for too long.

Liz has been helping Ren every since she found Ren lying on the ground of the nearby forest after he fainted due to absorbing the fused El. He was having bad fever for around a week and the only one who was nursing him was Liz. And every since Ren recovered, he's been entering demon portals which popped up around the mountain behind the town. Liz kept quiet and assisted him. Because she knew, the only reason why he's doing this for that person, is because he loved her really much.

To the point where he took a bargain with the devil. By becoming a devil himself. There was no turning back in using this power. Overdrive will kill Ren one day, and he intend to keep using it until he finds Lu again. Even if his insanity and life was on the line.

* * *

After an hour, Liz woke up and she placed her hand on her head and groaned.

"Ouch…" Liz groaned.

"... I'm sorry… It's my fault that you're like this." Ren's head lowered, guilty from losing control of himself.

"Ah, it's fine Ren, at least my shop didn't get slashed down, haha." Liz said while laughing.

"... Liz, I plan to leave this town, I've caused enough trouble…" Ren didn't lift his head and said this instead.

"Why…? You're more than welcome to stay…" Liz voice saddened when Ren talked about leaving. She don't get guests much often and Ren has been her only company so far.

"... I've caused you enough trouble… And all I've been doing is hurt you, instead of helping you." Ren said. "I've been hurting people, destroying their only source of income, and-" before Ren could finish, Liz spoke instead.

"No, Ren. You've been helping me and this town out a lot too. It's just that you didn't realize." Liz then sat Ren's head on her lap and stroked his hair.

Ren was speechless, his eyes widened in this sudden movement and he couldn't react. It has been a long time since he was able to feel this kind of warmth.

"You've helped kept bandits away, you've helped me gather herbs from the demon world, and you even help the townspeople to revive the forest when you cut it down." Liz said as she continued stroking Ren's hair. "Your brutal acts kept the town safe Ren. No one even dared to harm this town anymore since you came. Just think of yourself as… a guardian that takes and gives."

"But… I-" before Ren could finish his sentence, Liz interrupted.

"You've done well." Liz smiled at Ren.

It was a sentence that he hadn't heard for a long time. It was an encouragement to keep him going. Ren remembered the pain he went through the entire journey, the amount of hours he spent hunting demons down, the amount of sacrifices he made. He thought that everything he had done, had hurt the people around him.

Liz proved him otherwise. Liz proved Ren that he was human.

"You deserve long rest Ren." said Liz.

"But… Lu is still out there… I can't leave her alone… I'm not done… I promised." said Ren as tears begin to fill up his eyes.

"Let me help you." said Liz.

"How…?" Said Ren, desperate and in need of help.

"Letting you rest." Said Liz, she smiled down at the vulnerable boy.

Ren hesitantly accepted the offer, and closed his eyes. He felt Liz still stroking his hair and face, covering him with a spare blanket. Then, the most painful memory came to him. His mom, whom he wasn't able to save even if he had powers that surpass Ishmael. For the first time in his life, he felt the warmth of being held by a mother.

Liz wasn't just like a friend to Ren, but like a caring mother. She was powerless, unable to stop Ren from going into danger. But she supported him all the way. She respected his decision.

Slowly, Ren's consciousness faded and sunk into his dreams.

* * *

Ren opened his eyes slowly, and saw nothing but white colour. The vast space stretched infinitely. Then, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

" _Renato De Falco."_

Ren turned around and saw Liz, but she was standing differently, acting differently, talking differently.

" _Liz? How? This is a dream right?"_ Said Ren.

" _No. You've entered the Seraph's Realm, and I am the Seraph's Queen." Liz, or the Seraph Queen said._

" _Urm… I'm sorry your majesty, but I don't know why am I here for." Ren said nervously. He doesn't know what to do._

" _You're here because you're worthy. Worth of becoming my sword." Said the Seraph Queen._

* * *

" _Do you want power Renato De Falco?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you want revenge?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Will you serve me, the Seraph Queen?"_

" _Whatever it takes to find her again."_

" _Then, let the ascension of the Seraph's Sword begin."_

The six winged angel (Seraph Queen) declared, spreading her arms to the side, three more angels descended to her side. One held a staff, the other shield, and the last, a spear.

All of the angels bowed down to the ultimate destroyer of evil. The one that will end all wars. Renato De Seraph.

The Seraph Queen pointed at the now kneeling Ren, and told her angels.

" _My guardians, from today onwards, he will be your commander, your leader, your sword."_

The angels knocked their weapons on the ground once, and yelled.

" _Guard Elrios with all our might! Serve the Seraph Queen until we die!"_

The three of them then held their hands out to Ren, ready to bring their leader down the road of true divinity.


	10. Chapter 10

"Today is the day… That I will get my revenge…" - Lu

* * *

" _I'll wait no matter how long it takes…"_

" _I believe in you Ren… Even if it takes a thousand years…"_

" _I'm… fading… save me…"_

" _Stop hoping that he'll come back Luciela. I've sent him somewhere that he'll never get out of. His own nightmare. Kyahaha!"_

" _Shut up Karis… kugh…"_

" _Look at your weak body. Or should I say, little baby Luciela?"_

" _You'll regret when I break these chains…"_

" _Not possible, even the mighty seraph halfbreed can't handle it and let go of the chains. You can't possibly do a thing. Time for you to experience how it's like to be casted and fade away. Kyahaha!"_

" _... Fuck… You."_

* * *

 _Ren…? Is that you? Can you hear me? Wait!_

 _Kugh… why can't I breathe…_

My eyes flushed opened when a voice of a certain someone spoke.

"Wake up Lu!"

"Gah!" My eyes opened and I gasped out for air.

"Finally, we thought you were dead Lu." A red haired Knight spoke. I was confused as what happened when I was asleep.

I looked at everyone whom was surrounding me in the carriage, Ciel was with them. Everyone was giggling and Ciel had his palm on his face. Of course, out of curiosity, I asked everyone.

"What's so funny? I could've died having no air you know!" I said.

"Pfft…. It's… haha…" the El Jerk was laughing at me and slapping his lap at the same time.

"Lu… haha… I think…" Aisha laughed as well.

I looked at Elesis who is in front of me smirking and twirling her hair. Her face was slightly blushing.

Please for El's sake don't tell me this bitch just…

"I'm sorry Lu, I tried to stop her…" Ciel apologized while lowering his head.

"... Add, tell me something. You're the only one not laughing." I asked Add.

"...Ha. Ha. Ha." Add gave off a fake laugh then told me, "... Elesis might've just stolen your first kiss while trying to perform a CPR. *Clears throat* it was a fake CPR."

That's it. I'm done with this party!

"For El's sake, Ishmael damn! Don't treat me like a kid and make fun of me! I'm the Queen of the Demon Realm!" I shouted at everyone.

Everyone just laughed and apologized at the same time. Raven tried his best to not laugh but it wasn't helping because if Raven himself was giggling in the first place, it's hella bad.

My eyes were filled with tears because I couldn't take the bullying and being looked down at. I sobbed softly and tried to hide my tears.

The party who were laughing then quickly stopped. Ciel quickly pulled Elesis away and gave me a hug. It was to comfort my childish me and hide my cry baby face.

I can't believe my mental mind has became a kid… And even though I regained my powers slightly, I don't feel the same.

"Please stop this everyone, Lu isn't at her normal state because her powers were all taken away by General Scar." As well as her age being affected, she suffered a really tragic past.

Ciel told everyone about my past. And because Ciel had formed a contract with me, he now has access to parts of my memories as well.

Everyone apologized to me, Elesis especially felt really guilty and promised she won't do it again. I stopped crying by then and I forgave what they did.

"... Don't ever do it again." I said. Elesis just nodded in embarrassment.

"Lu, who's this guy called Ren? You kept calling his name while you were asleep." asked Elesis.

"... He's the guy who took my first kiss." I said it. Why did I said that in the first place.

Everyone frowned and I quickly buried my face in Ciel's coat. I unconsciously said that and embarrassed myself.

"Forget about it! Let's just go find Scar already!" I told everyone else. I tried my best to avoid mentioning about Ren. It was my freedom anyways…

* * *

The El Search Party entered the Grand Cavern for one sole reason. To stop the resurrection of the Demon God Suit by stopping Scar. They expected that there will be many enemies waiting for them. But there was none. What laid on the ground were corpses of demons and some even turned into stones.

"Who in the world did this…" said Rena.

"Whoever it is… they're dangerous." Said Raven.

"If they're our enemies, we'll just have to take them down together with Scar!" Declared Elsword. Elesis supported his younger brother and cheered as well.

"Don't just run around declaring war with others you jerk! What if they're at our side? And you'll get hurt!" Aisha scolded Elsword.

"Oh, it seems like Aisha cares about my little brother a lot~. What kind of relationship do you guys have?" Elesis smirked and said.

"We're not in a relationship Elesis!" Aisha quickly replied and blushed.

"Your face is all red, maybe Elesis is right?" Rena smiled.

"Don't worry Ms Aisha, you don't have to hide your feelings you know. Elsword is a pretty reliable person." Ara said.

"Not in strategic thinking though." Add said while giving off a laugh.

"I agree. You always rush in and hurt yourself." Eve added on.

"Elsword isn't that bad, me might just need some time to study combat tactics. You can always look for me Elsword, I'll be glad to teach you!" Said Chung offering help.

"Every man has their flaws, but the person who will help them realize their flaws are the woman that love them." Raven gave a matured statement. Everyone looked at him and stared.

*Stare…*

Raven was took a step back and asked why are they staring at him. They all just said nothing.

"Everyone! Look! There's some floating Shadow Masters up ahead! And I see Scar!" Elsword told his party members. The whole cavern began to tremble and the platform which Scar and the Shadow Masters are at raised up into the sky. Unknown symbols appeared around the platform and chains latched to infrastructures all around the area.

"No… It can't be… They're performing the ritual now. We have to stop them!" Lu warned everyone.

"Let's hurry up and end this fight once in for all!" Elsword shouted to his party members and dashed forwards with them.

* * *

" _Ren."_

"I know. This time, I'll end it. To avenge our dead comrades. To save Elrios. To honour the Seraphs."

" _You can torture Scar as you like. He didn't just harm everyone in Elrios. Remember your past. But I do not want you to lose control. Understood?"_

"Yes, your majesty."

" _May the final battle of Elrios begin."_

"Guardia Elrios con tutte le nostre forze! Servire il Serafino regina fino alla morte!"

The Seraph's Sword had spoken. And the battle begins!

* * *

"Just a little bit longer… this world will be ours my lord." Said General Scar while kneeling down with his sword stuck to the ground.

"I'm afraid not Scar!" Said Elesis raising her claymore and pointing it at General Scar.

"It ends now!" Said Elsword as he prepare to dash at General Scar. But Elesis blocked his brother with her claymore.

"He is not someone you want to face alone." Said Elesis. Her gaze were serious, alert. For the first time in all of their journeys.

"Elesis is right. We approach carefully." Said Rena as she readied her bow. "Add please help us come up with a strategic approach."

Add nodded and calculated the possibilities of success on every single approach in the matter of seconds using his newly improved AI in his dynamoes and quickly gave everyone their orders. Before that happened, General Scar spoke.

"Hmph… So the day has come for our final battle. Red haired knight." Said General Scar. He was almost about to ignore the rest until Elsword spoke.

"It's not just Big Sis who will be fighting you. It's all of us together!" Said Elsword.

"Elsword, Elesis and Ara, charge in at Scar together. Rena and Ciel cover them with your ranged attacks. Aisha, get your Blizzard Shower and Chain Lightning ready, you're smart enough to know when to use it. Raven, Chung and Lu protect Rena, Aisha and Ciel from those minor minions while they attack. Eve, you and I take out those Shadow Masters." Add said quickly without pausing. Everyone nodded at Add's plan and proceeded.

The Shadow Masters raised their arms towards the centre of the platform. And surrounded the area with a barrier. Now nor General Scar or the El Search Party will be able to escape.

"This should be entertaining…" Scar raised his sword and gave off a roar which damaged and pushed back Elsword, Elesis and Ara.

But they all shook it off and charged at General Scar again. The three of them continuously launched attacks and swung their swords and spear, but General Scar could see through their movements easily and deflected all of them. But when Ciel and Rena started launching ranged attacks, General Scar was overwhelmed. The minions around General Scar went down one by one like dominos being pushed down. And a few of the Shadow Masters sustained massive damage, causing the barrier to weaken and ritual to slow down.

General Scar was completely overwhelmed. Outnumbered by 1 to 11. He was not able to attack and was only able to defend himself. Everyone was furious and determined to end this war once in for all. But this annoyed General Scar and he decided it was time to unleash his full power.

"Enough!" General Scar yelled as he swung his sword in a wide arc, launching Elsword, Elesis and Ara back to the party. They were able to block the shock but still suffered severe injuries.

General Scar then roared and awakened his true powers. He then created a huge vortex which sucks every living being into it. The El Search Party quickly held onto each other and tried to stay on ground. But as seconds past, the vortex became stronger, and stronger. Lu who was at end of the line tried her best to hold onto Ciel, so she wouldn't be sucked into the vortex.

"Lu! Hold on tightly! Don't let go!" Ciel shouted.

"It's over for all of you! Resisting is futile!" Said General Scar as he raised the output of his power, causing the vortex to amplify and cause more destruction.

Lu couldn't hold her onto Ciel's hand anymore and begin to slip.

"Ciel!" Lu shouted and was sucked towards the vortex.

"Lu!" Ciel shouted and tried his best to reach out, but it didn't work out and Lu is now inches away from entering the vortex.

" _Shooting Star!"_

An entity slashed it's sword past the huge vortex, like a shooting star flying across the night sky. The speed of the swipe matched to Raven's hyperactive. The vortex exploded and pushed everyone back, including General Scar himself. A huge amount of dust was generated from the destruction of the ground which General Scar stood on and the El Search Party was not able to see. Everyone coughed and tried to get on their feet.

Ciel yelled Lu's name and searched for her in the dust clouds, but was not successful. The dust clouds then cleared out slightly when the stranger swung his sword.

Behind the dust clouds stood a man about Ciel's height with greyish hair that covered his right eye. His eyes were stormy grey, as if a storm was trapped in his eyeballs. The man wore white robes with a hoodie that was slightly loose on his waist and tight on arms and legs, combat gloves and boots and also a worn out grey scarf. His left hand held a double edged sword with unrecognizable symbols. He was as if a combat priest, purify evil. The man held the unconscious Lu with this right arm and slowly carried her to Ciel.

"Take care of her." The man said to Ciel.

"... Who are you?" Ciel asked the man.

"I have no permission to tell you that." Said the man as he turned around and faced the demon general.

Ciel wanted to argue and demand for an answer as to why he had saved Lu and not reveal his identity. But he concluded that it was best to treat his master's wounds and end the fight with General Scar first.

When the dust cleared, General Scar was standing tall, unharmed and ready for combat. The El Search Party had no energy left and suffered bad injuries from the fallout. They were barely standing. General Scar looked at the stranger, his gaze as if he's alarmed and aware of a powerful foe. He then shook it off and spoke.

"So you lived…" said General Scar.

"I'll never die to a person who betrayed their Queen for some selfless reasons such as finding world peace through summoning the Demon God." said the stranger.

"Foolish people like you will never understand. Only by-" Said General Scar, but before he can finish, the stranger interrupted.

"The one who is foolish is you. You never saw the good side of coexistence. Yes, there were conflicts. There were arguments. There were unfair rules. There were deaths. But all this happened so we could live and help each other. If there are rules which you do not agree, instead of starting a war and breaking the truce, sound it up and make a discussion! Humans and demons were never meant to live together. But it happened because of our brave hearts and willingness to accept one another. Both counselors of Elrios and the Demon Realm made this decision and I honour it. There was no need for war. There was no need to kill anyone!" the stranger shouted, the El Search Party could feel his struggle and anger.

General Scar was stunned, and the stranger continued.

"This is not our final battle. It's the end of all wars. I, Renato De Seraph, in the name of my Queen, I will cleanse all evil, so that the world can be at peace." Said Renato as he readied his sword.

The El Search Party was confused, there must be a reason why General Scar wants to summon the Demon God Sult to annihilate Elrios. But they will have to wait until the battle is over. Everyone forced their bodies to stand up, but Renato told them to stand back.

"El Search Party, I'll deal with General Scar, please recover your stamina and use health potions. Prepare to face Sult because I'm afraid the ritual is complete." Renato said.

Everyone in El Search Party decided to listen to his advice, but Elsword wanted to help.

"If you're fighting for Elrios, then we'll take him on too- Urgh…" Elsword stood up and held his sword but fell to the ground on his knees due to his injury.

"Elsword, we'll listen to him. I know you want to help, but you'll only get in the way." said Elesis.

"... Alright." said Elsword, he was displeased as he couldn't help.

"Thank you, Red Haired Knight." thanked Renato. He then faced General Scar, who was waiting. He had all the chance to take out Renato and the El Search Party while they were conversing. But he wanted a noble fight with the stranger. To finish it once in for all.

The two knights charged at each other with the intent to kill and fight for what they think is right. Humans and Demons will clash one last time, but who survives will determine the fate of the world.

 _The war that started for many years, will now end. Right here, right now!_

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone! I just came back from my trip to Japan. That place was cold as hell and f***ing awesome! Otakus must go! I typed this on my trip, I hope there's no spelling error or grammar issues. If any, please let me know! Thank you for your support until now, and I will make sure my last chapters be awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

"The war has ended, but Elrios's wounds will never be mended." - Renato De Seraph.

* * *

The platform shook fiercely as the two knights clashed and delivered blow after blow. It almost seemed like this fight will last forever. The El Search Party retreated to a safer place on the platform to use potions to heal their wounds. The party was impressed by Ren's skills and ability to damage General Scar without support. But before they could stand back up and help Ren out, the fight was about to end when both gathered their energy for a final blow.

* * *

Ren and General Scar swung their swords and clashed. The recoil from both blades pushed both of them back, but both parties quickly shook it off and charged at each other again. Ren ran as fast as he could and casted a spell which created a large sword on top of his.

"Sword of Purification!" shouted Ren as he casted a spell. A giant blue sword illuminated from his sword. He quickly performed a three slash combo and tried to force General Scar to go on defence mode. But General Scar realized that it was a forced attack so he sidestepped and slashed sideways at Ren. Ren quickly shifted his sword sideways to block it but was unable to block the attack fully and was sent flying to the wall to his right.

*Crash*

A huge amount of dust was generated as Ren crashed into the wall, General Scar walked slowly to the dust clouds and spoke.

"It's been 200 years, and you're still so weak. How foolish of you to try and stop me. Even your four dead comrades couldn't stop me with all of them coming at once." mocked General Scar, swinging his sword to clear the dust.

"It's true that I'm still weak. But I've learned many things just by being weak." said Ren as he quickly summoned his spell. "Null Field!"

At Ren's call, a large force field covered the ground and caused victims trapped in it to stagger from the painful electric shock and move slowly due to pain.

General Scar didn't saw that coming and tried to escape, but the spell slowed him down and he was unable to avoid quick combos performed by Ren.

"Purify: Blade Dance!" Ren shouted as his body turned into electrical particles and he quickly slashed General Scar 20 times without missing. This could've caused massive damage to a normal demon, but General Scar had thicker armour and skin due to intensive training when he was young so it had little to almost no effect to him.

"That's suppose to be a strong spell yes?" General Scar said as he teleported to Ren who just jumped backwards after performing Purify : Blade Dance and slammed the sword to the ground. Ren jumped backwards one more time to avoid the attack and then spoke.

"Yes, you should feel the pain now." after Ren spoke, General Scar felt immense pain on his wounds he suffered from the 20 cuts. Out of 20, 10 wounds turned into stone and was growing into his bloodstream causing pain when moving around.

"What did… you do…" said General Scar as he swung his sword to create a shockwave to push Ren back.

"Whenever you get hit by my sword, chances are your wounds will turn into stones and will continue to cleanse your dirty soul until it reaches the main artery." said Ren as he prepared another assault after catching his breath.

"You are stronger… Seems like I've underestimated you…" said General Scar as he prepared for Ren's incoming attack.

"Shooting Star!" Ren charged at General Scar and casted a spell. This spell allowed Ren to target a heavy unit and slash through its abdomen at the speed of light, creating a deep cut and causing enemies to stagger.

General Scar saw the slash coming his way and quickly positioned his blade to block the attack, but Ren was still able to damage the right side of his abdomen, causing General Scar to scream in pain.

"Gah!" General Scar screamed as he placed his hand on his bleeding wound. Thankful for not having his wound turning into stones. Ren quickly charged at the immobilized General Scar and tried to perform a 5 slash combo, but the General quickly summoned blue flames nearby him to fend off the attacker. Ren was not able to fully avoid the large area of effect and suffered burns to his right arm.

"Tch… I shouldn't charge in so carelessly." said Ren as he held his right arm and stood at the distance.

General Scar endured the pain and forcefully summoned a spell of his own, "Demon Wave!". General Scar gathered energy and released a flat wave of energy around the platform. Ren effortlessly dodged the attack by jumped into the air, but that was what the general wanted.

The general teleported to Ren and slammed his heavy sword downwards. Ren blocked the attack but the force sent Ren crashing down into the ground below him, General Scar then follow up with another slam onto the ground which Ren had landed, but he had recovered and jumped backwards to avoid it. It could've ended his life if he hadn't react quickly.

Both parties were out of breath and sustained large amounts of damage, but their will kept them going.

"Not bad…" said Ren as he panted.

"Same goes to you…" said General Scar as he stuck his sword onto the ground and used it as a support.

"I wish you had thought another way, then this fight wouldn't have to take place." said Ren, taking Scar as a warrior with honour.

"Hmph… I wish you understood and joined me. We could've ruled the world by now." said General Scar who now acknowledges Ren's power as a Seraphim halfbreed.

"I will never betray my queen and destroy the truce that both races had formed." said Ren as he readied himself.

"You should, because it's satisfying to kill those people that made you fight for them and giving nothing in return to the soldiers who suffered in the war. What's worse, is that a truce was made and the war was forgotten." General Scar looked at Lu, who he resent the most. "She will never survive my Demon Vortex, she'll die."

Ren was triggered by this, how can it be satisfying to kill anyone? That's a mad person's mind!

"What did you say?!" Ren asked.

"I said, IT'S SATISFYING!" shouted General Scar as he summoned a huge ball of energy to end this entire war.

"You take that back YOU BASTARD!" Ren prepared himself to use his hyperactive.

"Chaosphere!" shouted Scar as he slammed the energy sphere filled with demonic energy at Ren.

"Hyperactive : Seraph's Call!" Ren summoned a portal which lead to the Seraph dimension and sent the entire arsenal of weapons, including swords, spears, arrows and explosions at General Scar and his sphere.

Due to the destructive nature of their spell, the entire platform began to crumble and the El Search Party were forced to jump down into the river and swim to the surface. Everyone screamed and braced for impact as they jumped.

"Ahh!"

* * *

On land…

"*coughs* Is everyone alright?" Elsword asked his members.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm totally fine." said Aisha while panting and coughing.

"I'm alright." said Rena as she breathed heavily.

"Same here." Raven caught his breath quicker than anyone else but was still injured.

"System operational, no major damage suffered from impact. I am fine." said Eve, she was the one who had Oberon and Ophelia to carry her down smoothly so she wasn't wet or injured too badly.

"I'm okay, I hope that stranger is safe." said Chung, holding onto his destroyer.

"I'm alright, Mr Add why are you-?" said Ara as she stared at Add who was shaking and laughing.

"Phew… that was, crazy." Elesis panted slightly.

"That hyperactive was almost similar to Eve's Code : Nemesis hyperactive… Kukuku… He must be a powerful Nasod from another universe…" Said Add as he quickly typed it down.

"I am fine, but Lu is still unconscious…" said Ciel, worried to death due to his master not waking up. He shook her a bit and called her a few times.

"Lu, don't give me a heart attack please..." Ciel shook Lu a few more times.

A response was heard, not from Lu, from that crumbling platform. The two knights was nowhere to be seen, no one knew who won and who lost, but a gigantic shadow of a hand rose from the magic circle which the Shadow Masters formed and a loud roar was heard.

" _*Roar*... Elrios, at last!"_ The deep voice shook the air, drained the souls of other demons around it and sent hundreds of shadow waves around Elrios.

"No… Sult sent… His minions…" Lu struggled to speak, the rest was relieved that Lu awoken, but not so much when they saw the giant hand of the demon God.

" _Have no fear…"_ Elesis spoke.

Everyone turned around and saw Elesis's body glowing brightly and floating, her hand pointing towards the giant shadow. Then her fist tightened and the demon God shouted in pain.

" _Grahh! Damn you El Lady…"_ The demon God scolded.

" _Be gone Sult. As long as I'm alive, you'll never achieve your goals."_ Enormous mana flowed through Elesis's body and she sent Suit back to the Demon Realm.

" _No!"_ The shout from the demon God echoed and vibrated the air, but it halted the moment he disappeared into thin air.

Elesis's body floated down slowly, and the El Lady spoke.

" _Elsword, everyone, protect Elrios for me. Farewell."_ after Elesis spoke, she fainted and Elsword caught her sister quickly.

"Big sister!" Elsword shouted and shook his sister.

"Calm down Elsword! Your sister used too much mana from that… I don't know, spell maybe... So let her rest!" Aisha smacked Elsword's head with her hand.

"Ouch! You don't have to smack my head right? It's not like I don't listen to reason!" Elsword scolded Aisha.

"Well…! You always just rush into battle, of course I have to!" Aisha argued back.

"Both of you, before I get mad…" Rena spoke calmly. But before she could finish, Elsword and Aisha quickly apologized. "Good kids." Rena smiled.

"Was that El Lady just now…?" Asked Ara.

"Elesis's mana multiplied by 10-fold when her body glowed… It's definitely not any one of her skills. It can't be a ghost because they don't exist… So it might just be the El Lady." Add said.

"It is… I can feel her presence just now…" Lu spoke softly.

"Lu, you should rest, don't speak…" Ciel wanted to patch her wounds up but it didn't seem necessary because her wounds healed up.

Everyone else in the party checked their wounds and nothing was there anymore. Not even scars. Everyone wondered it must've been the El Lady's power.

"No thanks Ciel, I'm fine now." Lu said as she stood up and stretched. "What happened when I fainted?" she asked.

"Scar and a guy named Renato fought on the platform. He took on Scar by himself." Said Raven. He sorry that he couldn't provide help in the battle.

"Don't worry Raven, you did well just now." Rena put her hand on his shoulder.

"Damn it, I missed the acti- Wait, did you say Renato? As in Renato De Falco?" Lu asked everyone.

"I'm pretty sure it was Renato De Seraph." Said Chung.

"Moby recorded the battle conversations, the stranger's name was Renato De Seraph. There is no mistake or faulty circuits in Moby's mainframe." Said Eve, she meant she was sure that it must be correct.

"Ren… where is he now?!" Lu asked and demanded for answers.

"After the fight, he must've fell down into the river. The platform collapsed so we're not sure if he survived…" said Ciel.

"No way… he can't…" Lu sobbed softly.

"Wait, my dynamoes has detected an unknown signature in the river." Said Add. "It might be Scar, everyone get ready."

The El Search Party grabbed their weapons and prepared for another battle.

Slowly, a figure was seen under the river, approaching them. Blue horns surfaced the river water, and it was Scar, holding his giant sword.

"Scar!" Elsword yelled.

"... Congratulations on saving Elrios… Now our world will be destroyed… And-" before Scar could finish, Lu charged at Scar at full speed and stabbed Scar with her claws.

"Where's Ren?! What have you done?!" Lu shouted at Scar and demanded for answers.

"Haha… I've won the battle Luciela R. Sourcream. He's… Dead." Scar spoke with his last breath and passed away.

Lu's eyes dilated due to anger, despair and sadness. Her chance of finally meeting her lover is gone.

"You're lying… You're all lying!" Lu slammed her claws and punched Scar's dead body. Ciel wanted to stop Lu, but Rena stopped him. She thought it was best to let her ease her pain through this.

Then, from the dark skies, descended an angel. It's wings spread out wide, slowly floating down to the demon on rampage. It's wings emitted a soft light-blue colour. The demon stopped at the sight of the glowing wings, slowly calmed down by the aura emitted from the angel.

The angel landed on the ground, and slowly walked towards the frozen demon.

It opened it's arms.

And embraced the demon.

"Ren…" Lu spoke softly and sobbed.

"Lu…" Ren spoke softly and stroked Lu's hair softly.

"You didn't die…" Lu said.

"Yes…" Ren said.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited…?" Lu hugged Ren tightly.

"... I'm sorry I've let you suffered for so long." Apologized Ren.

The El Search Party was confused, but they understood straight away that these two had been separated for a long time. Ciel explained to the party the events that had happened 200 years ago, which lead to the separation of the angel and the demon. Of course Ciel didn't know how the two of them fell in love with each other, but even if he knew, he would keep it a secret. Aisha, Rena, Chung, Ara shed tears after listening to this heartbreaking story. Elsword, Raven and Ciel smiled as they were glad that the couple had finally united. Add looked away and Eve denied that she had any emotions again. Everyone was hoping Lu would forgive Ren. But it didn't end well for Ren.

"I won't forgive you… Not until I beat you into a pulp!" Lu smacked Ren with her claws, sending him smashing to a rock nearby.

Lu leaped towards Ren and smacked him a few more times before forgiving him.

"Do you… *pants* have any… *pants* idea how much I suffered…" Lu spoke while panting from countless attacks.

When the dust cleared, Lu realized she was sitting on top of Ren's stomach. His face was unharmed, there wasn't a single bruise.

"You used to use ranged attacks to punish me, what happened after 200 years?" Ren smiled and asked.

Lu's face turned red and slapped him unconsciously. And again, Ren blocked it easily. Close combat was his specialty anyways.

"Whuttt…" Everyone didn't understand the situation and just stared blankly.

After that, Lu got off of Ren and stood up.

"Uuu…" Lu mumbled softly and looked down.

"Your first punch hit though." Ren stood up and patted his shirt.

"Really?" Lu smiled in delight. At least she got to hit him once.

"Yeah." Smiled Ren.

"Hah! I beat you this time!" Lu smiled and hugged Ren.

The El Search Party is just way too confused right now. They don't get how the two of them got along in the first place.

"I don't get it." Said Elsword.

"Same." Said Aisha.

"I guess it's their thing?" Rena smiled awkwardly.

"Maybe…" Raven said.

"Relationships are hard to understand." Eve sat on Oberon and sipped tea prepared by Ophelia.

"Lu must really like punishing him." Chung laughed awkwardly.

"This is a good sign! Their relationship is getting better!" Ara smiled and fist pumped for the two of them.

"Relationships are complicated anyways Eve." Said Add.

Ciel looked at Lu and Ren, and smiled. His smile was as if he's in content, or if you look it the other way, it was like a father in his daughter's wedding. Then, Ciel felt awkward as the whole El Search Party stared at him.

*Stare…*

"If you have a problem with me being happy of the reunion of my master and her lover, sound it up." Ciel said coldly while staring back.

Everyone looked away and whistled.

"Good." Ciel said and turned his head back.

* * *

The war ended, but the El Search Party's job is still not done yet. Before Demon God Sult was sent back to the Demon Realm, his powers of corruption has leaked throughout the atmosphere, causing them to corrupt the dungeons that the El Search Party had cleared and reviving the culprits that caused trouble to Elrios.

The El Search Party travelled up to a slope nearby, and saw the beautiful scenery of Elrios. Dark clouds disappeared, demons retreated back to the Demon Realm. For a moment, there was peace in the land of Elrios.

But they knew what they had to do.

Clear the dungeons once more and bring peace to Elrios.

"It will be another long journey, El Search Party. Not only that, those dungeons will be more dangerous than ever with the corruption of Sult's powers. It will not be easy." Said Lu.

"The journey was never easy in the first place Lu. But that's what made us all stronger, and made us the better versions of ourselves" Said Elsword, the Lord Knight. With his dreams fulfilled as being a knight like his sister.

"We've learned many things throughout the journey, learning to look out for each other…" Said Aisha, the Elemental Master. Gaining back her powers with everyone's support.

"Care for each other. Not to mention look out for the little ones in the group and avoid arguments." Said Rena, the Grand Archer. Mastering her bow to support her allies. She said while pointing out Elsword and Aisha's constant quarrels. Elsword and Aisha just flustered and kept quiet.

"We learnt to stand up against our greatest fears, our nightmares, and to make them your strength." said Raven, the Blade Master. Clutching his fist, his symbol of overcoming his dreadful past.

"Learning friendships and accepting others. Even though our goals were different, we supported each other and kept going on. A-although I have no emotions." Said the Eve, the Empress. Whom grown to refine her Nasods through many battles with her team mates.

"We've learnt that you don't always have to shoulder all the pain by yourself, as others who offered help can help you too." Said Chung, the Prince of Hamel, and the Iron Paladin. Who now protects his team mates with all his willpower.

"We've learnt to appreciate each other's effort and entrust all our wills and to believe in our team mates! And being less clumsy… He he." Said Ara, the Sakra Devanam. The master of martial arts, after the long journey with her comrades and her best friend, Eun.

"Seriously… We've learnt to change for a better good, to lend your powers to those who need them. To find peace from your past and of all… treat each other as a family." Said Add, the Mastermind. Finally perfecting his dynamos to perform automated functions and with an exceptional AI to assist his team mates.

"That's right Add! The El Search Party is a family, and no matter how tough, hot, dreadful, hopeless, sandy, or dangerous the journey may be, we will stand up together and fight for Elrios!" Elsword raised his sword as he looked at the continent of Elrios. Everyone's spirit to protect Elrios and accepting each other as a family made Lu and Ciel speechless.

The El Search Party looked at the demon duo, and asked them.

"Will you join us and lend us your help Lu and Ciel? To defeat the enemy once more." Asked Rena as she held out her hand.

"I don't see a reason not to." Lu smiled and shook Rena's hand.

"We will be under your care, El Search Party." Ciel bowed down formally.

The El Search Party looked at Ren who is standing near a tree behind them. He was prepared to leave the group and slay off the dungeon bosses himself. Before he took his first step to a new journey, they asked.

"Where are you going Ren?" Lu shouted.

"..." Ren didn't say anything.

"You're welcome to the El Search Party too!" Said Ara.

Ren turned around and looked at the El Search Party. He wasn't sure about it as he had to fulfill his Queen's order.

" _Go my child."_

"But your majesty…" Ren was unsure.

" _I don't want to be a Queen to you. I want to be a mother. And a mother will let go of his children when the time is right."_

"Mom…" Ren said.

" _Now go, my dear Ren. Go join the El Search Party and find my stupid friend for me."_

"Yes mom." Ren said and smiled.

Ren ran towards the El Search Party, his new group. He gazed upon Elrios with his new comrades.

His new friends.

His new family.

" _I am your mother Ren."_

" _How…"_

" _I'm not dead…"_

" _Why did you left us…?"_

" _There's a reason…"_

" _Is it because we're a liability?"_

" _It's because the El Lady was chosen."_

 _Next journey, will reveal the truth of Elrios's protector. The El Lady._

* * *

 **There ya go guys, it's the final chapter for this fanfiction. It's been a long one for me, but maybe a short one for you guys. But no woriries! I'll be typing the next volume soon! Next time, Elsword : Seraph's Origins and The El Lady.**


End file.
